Mi vida a tu lado
by AprilVexter
Summary: Serie de One-shots que relatan la vida cotidiana de Korra y Asami mientras encuentran el equilibrio de sus vidas y las de sus ¿Hijos? ¿Porque nadie mencionó que ser padre era la cosa más difícil que jamas enfrentarían?
1. Familia

**Historia Korrasami**

La intensión es subir pequeños One-Shots de este fandom enfocados en una vida familiar. Algunos problemas que viven las familias cotidianas día con día y como lo enfrentan nuestras protagonistas.

 **Advertencia** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece ni sus personajes, la historia es mía y es publicada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

CONTIGO

Asami se remueve un poco incomoda sobre la cama, es de madrugada y el sueño todavía no podía alcanzarla, su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero sin embargo no podía dormir. Pese al cansancio que le inundaba, su mente parecía no darle tregua.

El trabajo en Industrias Futuro iba a la perfección, su empresa era la más solicitada en cuanto a Republic City y poco a poco iba adquiriendo de más notoriedad en las diferentes naciones. La modernización se volvía un tema de importancia en cuanto al desarrollo social y sin duda, Industrias Futuro era la empresa más solicitada para ello. La fortuna de los Sato se multiplicaba día con día, el trabajo nunca se acababa y la vida laboral se potencializaba cada vez más.

Con todo lo anterior ligado a una vida privada satisfactoria, Asami aún no podía encontrar la pieza que le hacía falta a su existencia.

Hacía poco más de dos años que se había casado con el Avatar. Se había enamorado de Korra irremediablemente, había luchado contra aquel sentimiento hasta que un día, en aquellas vacaciones al mundo espiritual, el Avatar le había correspondido sus sentimientos. Su relación fue estable y Asami descubrió que nadie la hacía sentir tan segura, tan feliz, tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan débil, como Korra podía hacerlo.

No había descubierto lo mucho que deseaba pasar su vida con Korra hasta aquel otro día, cuando le entregaban a ambas un reconocimiento por la reconstrucción de Republic City. El avatar había pedido la palabra y en frente de toda la ciudad, en un evento televisivo, se había arrodillado frente a ella y sosteniendo un collar de la tribu agua entre sus manos, había hecho aquella pregunta…

"¿Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?"

El mundo se detuvo ahí por un momento, como si todo hubiese cobrado un sentido diferente y envolviendo a Korra entre sus brazos, había susurrado lo que tanto anhelaba en su corazón.

"Si quiero"

Aún ahora, siendo la esposa del avatar, Asami no puede sentirse más afortunada.

Pero pese a todo lo anterior, con la empresa más exitosa bajo su cargo y casada con la mujer más importante e influyente en el mundo entero… Asami no puede entender porque siente que aún le falta algo. Hay una extraña inquietud en su corazón que no puede descifrar.

Haciendo a un lado las sabanas se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana de la habitación. La ciudad es tranquila afuera y el aire frío que silva al otro lado del cristal le recuerda que el invierno está bastante cerca. Asami se abraza a si misma mientras sus pensamientos siguen vagando.

El silencio reina en la habitación un poco más antes de que un pequeño golpeteo se escuche, Asami puede deducir de quien se trata y una suave sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

-Vuelve a la cama- Susurra sin apartar la vista de la ciudad mientras unos fuertes brazos le rodean la cintura.

-¿Y crees que puedo dormir sin que estés a mi lado?- La voz adormilada de Korra inunda sus oídos y Asami no se puede sentirse más afortunada.

-Lo haces cada vez que te vas a otras ciudades a cumplir tus responsabilidades, avatar- Y hay un pequeño reclamo que la misma ingeniera no sabe si es real o solo fingido.

Korra ríe apenas contra su hombro y su cálido aliento le roza el cuello sin querer.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?- El avatar insiste depositando un beso sobre su hombro derecho.

Asami no responde, aunque vuelva a la cama sabe que no podrá conciliar el sueño.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Korra con cierta preocupación.

La ingeniera se toma un momento antes de afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

El silencio inunda la habitación por un rato.

-Ven- El avatar pide mientras sostiene una de las manos de la otra mujer y con pasos cortos hace su camino hasta la cama. -¿Quieres hablar?- Pide dejándose caer mientras espera que Asami imite la acción.

La más alta se lo piensa un poco antes de empujar suavemente el pecho del avatar haciéndola retroceder unos pocos centímetros, y con un movimiento suave se pone a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-¡Wow!- El avatar hace una expresión de sorpresa sin estar muy segura de lo que está pasando. -¿Justo ahora?- Pregunta entre divertida y confundida.

Asami sonríe antes de envolver sus brazos por sobre el cuello de la otra mujer. –Abrázame- Pide suavemente contra su oído. Es aquí donde el avatar descubre que la intención no es erótica, más bien, Asami busca sentir seguridad.

Korra desliza sus manos por sobre la delgada espalda de la otra mujer y la acaricia con dulzura. -¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta mientras deposita suaves e inocentes besos sobre las porciones de pie que están a su alcance.

-Mañana te irás a la nación del fuego- Asami le recuerda mientras deja caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de la otra mujer. -¿Qué voy hacer sin ti tanto tiempo?- Pregunta con un tono entre triste e infantil.

El avatar sonríe, nadie nunca vería esta faceta de Asami y eso la hacía sentirse especial.

-Solo será una semana- Responde sin detener sus caricias.

-Es mucho tiempo- Asegura Asami sin estar segura de adonde se dirigía aquella conversación.

-No lo veras pasar, estarás ocupada en el trabajo y el taller, llegaras cansada a casa y dormirás mucho para estar perfecta el día siguiente- Korra segura tratando de restarle importancia a su ausencia.

-Siempre que tienes que irte y me quedo sola…- Asami no está segura de querer continuar lo que está a punto de decir. –La casa se siente tan grande y vacía- Tras mencionar lo último, la ingeniera se apartó del abrazo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre los hombros de la morena mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no viene conmigo?- Korra pidió más animada.

Asami negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer eso- Responde con cierta tristeza y el avatar puede leer la nostalgia a través de sus ojos.

-Lo siento cariño…- Korra susurra por lo bajo, la soledad de Asami la alcanzó. –Me encantaría poder cambiar las cosas y no tener que irme, no tener que dejarte sola-

La ingeniera mueve la cabeza hacia adelante y su frente alcanza la de Korra. El silencio invade un segundo la habitación antes de que un pensamiento fugaz inunde los pensamientos de Asami.

-Korra…- Susurra apenas, con un hilo de voz aun sin estar segura de lo que dirá. -¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace algunos meses?- Asami pregunta con inseguridad y el avatar la mira confundida.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunta la morena sin estar segura de nada.

La ingeniera se aparta un poco antes de continuar. -¿Aquella vez que dijiste… dijiste que… que te gustaría tener… un bebé?- Las mejillas de Asami están coloradas mientras recuerda aquella discusión donde le prohibió a Korra volver a mencionar el tema.

El avatar permanece un rato en silencio, incrédula a lo que acaba de escuchar. -¿Un bebé?- Pregunta casi con miedo.

Asami asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Korra la mira perpleja, aun no puede entender a qué viene el tema. –Lo recuerdo…- Susurra después de un silencio casi incómodo. –Recuerdo que dijiste que no…- El avatar comienza a balbucear con nerviosismo.

-Se lo que dije- Asami le interrumpe. –Pero…- Hace una pausa sin estar convencida del todo. ¿De verdad era ella quien estaba sacando el tema? –He estado pensando en ello, cada vez que te vas y la casa se queda vacía…- Hace una pausa sin saber cómo continuar. –A veces creo que lo tenemos todo pero entonces… entonces algo falta, hay como un vacío aquí…- Asami se lleva una extremidad hasta el pecho y Korra puede ver tristeza en su mirada. –No es que tú y yo no seamos suficientes, es que me encantaría tenerte aquí aun cuando no estés-

Y el avatar está segura que todo lo que ha escuchado parece no estar ligado entre sí, pero sí que significa mucho para ella. -¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunta sin creerlo del todo.

Asami afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?- Pregunta el avatar casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Asami sonríe con nerviosismo. –Ya somos una familia, pero si, supongo que me encantaría compartir mi familia con un pequeño- La ingeniera puede sentir de pronto que sus mejillas están húmedas, no sabe decir desde cuando ha comenzado a llorar.

-Eso es increíble, Asami- Los ojos húmedos de Korra se iluminan de pronto, sin duda que está emocionada. –Un hijo contigo es el mayor de mis sueños- Y la ingeniera sabe que no miente, una preciosa sonrisa se extiende a través de sus labios, de pronto el avatar se pone de pie y envolviéndola en un abrazo, le da vueltas mientras besa sus labios y sus mejillas.

-Podemos hacer esto Korra, podemos ser madres, sé que podemos- Asami susurra más para sí misma que para la otra mujer.

-Nunca lo dudaría- Korra continua expresando su emoción mientras la envuelve entre sus brazos y la llena de besos.

Esa noche, el avatar le hizo el amor hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas y fue en la seguridad de sus brazos que Asami pudo por fin conciliar el sueño. Era verdad que tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre, pero con Korra a su lado, seguro que todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Si te a gustado, deja un review.

+3 reviews y publico el siguiente Shot.

Gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Un bebé?

Buena noche.

Dada su satisfactoria respuesta, aquí esta el 2do shot. Pese a que son historias cortas y pequeñas, todas siempre van a estar conectadas entre si. Espero que la disfrutes así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por sus review.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

El invierno estaba por llegar a su fin, pero el frío aun persistía en toda la ciudad. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros se ajustó la bufanda de seda al cuello tratando de cubrir su boca en el proceso, también se ajustó el sombrerito de lana y colocó un par de gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos antes de salir del auto. Caminó cuidadosamente tratando de mezclarse en la multitud y de que nadie fuese capaz de reconocerla, avanzó un par de cuadras antes de que su objetivo se levantase frente a ella en forma de un edificio de seis plantas e instalaciones modernas.

Después de atravesar el umbral, aquella mujer caminó con cierta inseguridad hasta la recepción.

-Buenos días, busco al doctor Tsukasa- Su voz frágil y suave fue claramente reconocida por la mujer que estaba al otro lado del escritorio. Asami se deshizo de sus gafas antes de mirarla con preocupación. -¿Alguien sabe que he llamado?-

La otra mujer negó con un movimiento. –Se ha mantenido todo con discreción, justo como usted lo solicitó Señora Sato, el doctor está esperándola- La recepcionista habló en susurros mientras señalaba el ascensor.

Asami se volvió a colocar las gafas antes de hacer su camino hasta el ascensor.

La ingeniera estaba ansiosa, tenía cerca de dos semana sintiendo cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, cosas de las que necesitaba salir de dudas y en las que no quería mezclar a su esposa. Korra ya la había acusado esta mañana de estar actuando bastante raro, lo cual produjo una breve discusión y una excitante reconciliación después. Por todo eso, Asami se sentía insegura y estaba convencida que lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo con ella estaba afectando a su salud y su matrimonio.

-Adelante- Solicitó el doctor justo en el momento en que Asami estuvo de pie frente a la puerta de su improvisado consultorio.

-Buenos días doctor Tsukasa, disculpe mi improvisada consulta- La mujer se disculpó mientras se deshacía de las gafas y se adentraba en la habitación. –Ayer, su llamada me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con preocupación.

Hace poco menos de una semana, Asami se había atrevido a visitar al médico y solicitar un diagnóstico sobre su actual estado de salud, por supuesto, todo sin que Korra ni los medios de comunicación se enterasen. La ingeniera no quería que sus visitas al doctor se volviesen tema a debatir en los diarios. Por otra parte, Korra se preocuparía mucho, quizás más de lo que en verdad requería y sinceramente, Asami no quería eso.

-De ninguna manera Señorita Asami, no es nada por lo que deba preocuparse…- El profesional habló con serenidad mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio. –Lo que si me sorprende es que su esposa no la acompañe-

Asami no entendió aquellas palabras.

-¿Quiere decir que no tengo nada?- La ingeniera preguntó tomando asiento frente al escritorio de aquel hombre.

Tsukasa cogió unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a ojearlos. –No es nada grave, tampoco está usted enferma- El hombre sonrió con sinceridad. –Le importaría si le realizo un examen físico-

Asami se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-No entiendo, si no tengo nada ¿Por qué necesitaría de un examen físico?- Preguntó contrariada y confundida.

-Sera un examen de confirmación, tengo una noticia que darle y me gustaría estar completamente seguro de ello-

La mujer dudó antes de finalmente aceptar.

El examen físico resulto realmente incómodo para Asami, sobre todo porque nadie le mencionó que debía estar semidesnuda en una camilla, tampoco el doctor había mencionado nada sobre abrir las piernas y que le pediría que se relajara. La ingeniera se sentía notablemente incomoda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto acabase pronto. Si Korra hubiese estado ahí, Asami hubiese perdido a su único doctor de confianza.

-¿Todo esto es necesario?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras una leve punzada de dolor le subía por el vientre.

-Le aseguro que sí- Tsukasa se apartó un poco, la ingeniera notó que nunca perdió aquella mirada profesional en su rostro.

-No logro entender nada- Asami volvió a hablar totalmente avergonzada antes de que el medico diese por terminado aquel examen.

-No hay mucho que entender- El hombre sonrió un poco mientras se deshacía de sus guantes de látex. –Estas embarazada, ahora estoy totalmente convencido- El semblante de Tsukasa reflejaba ternura, Asami creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué? Perdone doctor pero me pareció escuchar que dijo que yo estaba embarazada…- La mujer hablo de prisa y con nerviosismo. –Y eso es francamente ridículo-Finalizó como si hubiese escuchado una mala broma.

-No, de ninguna manera, estas embarazada…- El hombre se apresuró a su escritorio y cogió los papeles que tenía sobre el mismo. –Según mi análisis, debes tener alrededor de cuatro semanas-

Asami lo miró aun incrédula. –Es eso imposible, ¿Acaso no sabe usted que estoy casada con el avatar? No hay manera de que sea posible, es una mujer- La ingeniera levantó un tono la voz, por más que intentaba entender algo, nada parecía tener sentido.

-Lo sé, y por eso tuve muchas dudas al principio, pero ahora los estudios lo respaldan, usted está indudablemente embarazada- El corazón de Asami se detuvo un segundo.

-No es posible- Respondió con un hilo de voz, sus ojos habían comenzado a nublarse.

Tsukasa permaneció en silencio con la otra mujer, como procesando juntos lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Siento mucho informarlo así entonces, si usted cometió un error y esto es solo una consecuencia…- El profesional comenzó a hablar como tratando de ser comprensivo.

-¿Está usted insinuando que engañe a mi esposa?- Asami le interrumpió con fiereza. –Yo jamás le haría eso a Korra- De pronto sintió húmedas las mejillas, había comenzado a llorar. –Tiene que haber otra explicación para esto-

La directora de industrias futuro permaneció sentada con aquella bata de hospital sobre la camilla, tenía el rostro confundido, estaba claramente contrariada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Korra?

-¿Esta seguro que no hay ningún error?- Preguntó Asami, su voz iba cargada de tristeza y derrota.

-No hay error, usted tienes cuatro semanas de embarazo- El doctor hablo con firmeza y la ingeniera se soltó a llorar con más ganas.

…

Asami tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que estaba enfrente. Sus ojos le ardían y sentía el cuerpo desforzado, hacia un par de segundos que el sonido de la puerta principal de la mansión, había anunciado que había un nuevo visitante. Asami estaba convencida de que se trataba de Korra y el solo pensamiento le devolvía las ganas de continuar llorando…

"¿Asami?" Escuchó el eco de la voz del avatar por el pasillo seguido de sus pasos, seguramente la estaba buscando porque no había salido a su encuentro, sin embargo la ingeniera deseaba secretamente que Korra no la encontrase.

-¿Estás aquí?- El avatar preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación. Korra estaba a punto de continuar su búsqueda cuando alcanzó a percibir la silueta de su esposa en aquella oscura habitación. -¿Asami?- Korra pregunto con preocupación.

La ingeniera permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando el avatar encendió la luz.

-¿Cariño, que sucede?- Korra se apresuró hasta la otra mujer, podía percibir en su voz la preocupación y alcanzando a Asami la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Como acto reflejo, la más alta se dejó envolver en aquellos fuertes brazos y lloró más fuerte contra el pecho del avatar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué sucede, Asami? Habla conmigo por favor- Korra insistió por varios minutos mientras la otra mujer solo lloraba contra su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo le diría que había concebido un bebé ella sola? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que no la había engañado pero sí que estaba de cuatro semanas? Nada de eso tenía sentido, Korra no iba a creerle.

Asami continuó llorando desconsolada mientras el avatar la llenaba de besos y palabras dulce. –Necesito que hables conmigo, por favor…- Korra volvió a pedir poco después. –Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte…- Insistió mientras besaba sus ojos hinchados. –Cualquier cosa la enfrentaremos juntas, pero Asami, por favor, confía en mí…-

Finalmente, después de un par de palabras más, y sin más lágrimas que llorar. Asami se aventuró.

-No me he estado sintiendo bien…- Se sinceró y de pronto, era como ir quitándose un peso de encima. –Mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, estaba más cansada y tenía dolores en la cabeza…- La ingeniera se apartó un poco de su esposa para poder mirarla. –Así que le hice una visita a mi doctor-

Korra la miró alarmada un momento. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte acompañado, era mi obligación- El avatar parecía frustrada de pronto.

-No te lo dije porque tenía miedo, no quería preocuparte, pensé que no era nada- La mirada triste de Asami conmovió a Korra, de pronto quiso envolverla entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

-¿Y qué es?- La preocupación en el rostro del avatar no disminuyo, solo fue en aumento. -¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

Asami hizo una pausa, una larga pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no sonase todo como una locura, aunque eso fuese imposible. La desesperación inundó el rostro de Korra y la ingeniera supo que si no hablaba pronto, las cosas se pondrían peor.

-Estoy embarazada- Susurró por lo bajo mientras una nueva lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Asami aprovecho el momento para bajar la cabeza, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de su esposa. –Te juro que nunca te engañe pero de algún modo yo…- El nerviosismo le hacía temblar a la hora de hablar.

-¿Embarazada?- Korra le interrumpió curiosa, parecía sorprendida pero en ningún momento se mostró incrédula o enfadada. -¿Estas embarazada?- Preguntó de nuevo, ansiosa por una respuesta.

Asami levantó el rostro y no vio en el rostro de su esposa ninguna señal de molestia.

-Si- La ingeniera respondió confundida. – ¿No estás enfadada?- No podía comprender la reacción que el avatar estaba protagonizando.

Korra se quedó quieta un momento antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extendiese por sus labios. –No puedo creerlo…- Habló al borde de la emoción. -¡Funcionó!- Exclamó con emoción mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer y le llenaba de besos. -¡Vamos a tener un bebe!- Sus palabras retumbaron por toda la habitación e hicieron eco en los oídos de la otra mujer.

Asami no se lo podía creer, pese a la emoción que expresaba su esposa, la ingeniera se sentía de pronto más confundida. -¿Qué fue lo que funcionó?- Preguntó, de verdad no estaba entendiendo nada. –Korra, ¿Puedes explicarme de que diablos hablas?- La más alta se sentía cada vez más desesperada, era como si el avatar tuviese las respuestas que a ella le hacían falta.

Korra hizo una pausa a su festejo y deteniéndose a mirar los ojos llorosos y confundidos de su mujer, entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. –Oh oh…- La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y en su lugar se llevó un mano detrás de la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo y disculpa. –Creo que hay algo que debo contarte, cariño-

De pronto todo tomo un sentido diferente, y la confusión se transformó en enojo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HICISTE, KORRA?!-

* * *

Agradezco una vez más a quienes dejaron review en el capitulo pasado. De misma manera, agradezco que le hayan dado la oportunidad.

Recuerden +3 review y subo el siguiente.

Por cierto, ¿Les gustaría saber que fue lo que hizo Korra para poder tener descendencia con Asami? ¿Qué les gustaría leer en el siguiente Shot?


	3. El árbol del origen

Buena tarde

Aquí presento otro capítulo... Alguien me preguntó el porque de que yo les llame One shots si parecen todos una misma historia. La respuesta es simple, puedes leer cualquier capitulo al azar y va a tener la congruencia de una sola historia, sin embargo todas están conectadas. Habrá saltos en el tiempo de vez en cuando.

Otra cosa, por su excelente respuesta en los review, me vi en la necesidad de apresurarme a escribir más rápido. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el tercer shot. Son casi 2000 palabras, esperó que lo disfruten de verdad.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Korra se encontraba sentada en el barandal del pequeño kiosco que había en el templo del aire. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el movimiento tranquilo del mar que golpeaba la orilla mientras el aire frío le acariciaba el rostro. Sus pensamientos, por otro lado, estaban invadidos por la última conversación que había sostenido con su esposa.

Asami por fin había aceptado la idea de querer un bebé y el avatar se sentía increíblemente emocionada ante la nueva perspectiva que se había abierto ante sus ojos. Por fin, la familia que tanto había anhelado con la mujer que amaba, iba a estar completa y eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, había algo que la preocupaba.

Las palabras que había usado Asami eran las correctas, las que Korra tanto había deseado escuchar de sus labios, " _Me encantaría que tuviésemos un bebé_ " y la afirmación era excitante. Lo que la preocupaba fue todo lo que vino después.

" _Me encantaría que existiese la posibilidad de que fuese solo nuestro, tuyo y mío, con tus rasgos y mi carácter…_ "

El corazón del avatar latió deprisa, y supo que nada podía ser mejor que ello. Escuchar lo maravilloso que sería aquel pequeño bebé descrito con tanta ilusión por el amor de su vida. Korra podía haber muerto de ternura ahí mismo, sin embargo, la realidad le golpeo en toda la cara…

Korra jamás podría darle un hijo a Asami. No había manera biológica de que eso fuese posible y la sola idea la atormentaba.

La ingeniera había sugerido que no tenía ningún inconveniente en adoptar un pequeño. No sería del todo suyo, pero Asami había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema para amarlo como si lo fuese. Y Korra lo sabía, sabía que la ingeniera podía, pero eso no la hacía sentirse satisfecha, no haría a Asami del todo feliz.

El avatar lo sabe desde hoy por la mañana, cuando descubrió a la directora de Industrias Futuro mirándose en el gran espejo que tenían en la habitación del baño. Asami estaba de perfil y se tocaba el vientre con ternura, incluso había abultado su blusa lo suficiente para simular un vientre ligeramente hinchado y su mirada llena de ilusión fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Korra se rompiese. Asami quería llevar ese bebé y aunque no lo expresase, el avatar la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Dándose por vencida con sus pensamientos, Korra decidió que necesitaba meditar un poco, necesitaba recuperar la paz que había perdido después de ver a Asami esta mañana, necesitaba encontrar el equilibrio en sus pensamientos y así poder encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Sentándose en el frío suelo, el avatar uso su posición de loto e intentó por cerca de quince minutos relajar su respiración. Intentó desconectar sus pensamientos y se hundió en el silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad.

" _Sabes que será inútil_ " Una voz dentro de ella le advirtió lo que ya sabía.

-Necesito relajarme Raava, no es un buen momento para charlar- Korra susurró por lo bajo mientras continuaba haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración.

"Creo que no te has dado cuenta que vas en la dirección equivocada" Aquella voz volvió a interrumpirla poco después.

El avatar frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Solo necesito tranquilizarme, he perdido mi balance- El avatar respondió por lo bajo.

" _A veces creo que olvidas que estamos conectadas, se lo que te aflige y sé que nada vas a conseguir con esto_ " La suave voz en su cabeza susurró.

Korra permaneció en silencio un rato, ya se había dado por vencida pero no abandonó su pose de meditación.

-No sé dónde buscar respuestas ¿Sabes?- Su voz fue baja y estaba llena de aflicción.

" _Quizás el árbol de la vida pueda ayudarte con esas respuestas_ " Raava insistió.

Korra no se inmutó ni un poco.

-¿Qué es el árbol de la vida?- Preguntó por fin, abriendo los ojos y esperando por la respuesta del espíritu del bien.

-Se le conoce como el árbol del origen, es un mito entre los espíritus- El avatar se encontró sobresaltada ante la respuesta que Tenzin le dio. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Korra no había anticipado la llegada del maestro aire.

El avatar se tomó un momento para recuperarse del susto antes de ponerse de pie. –No te escuche llegar- Habló un poco avergonzada.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso, ¿Estabas meditando?- Pregunto el hombre con una mirada un poco preocupada.

-Lo intentaba- Korra respondió volviendo la vista hacia el mar.

-¿Puedo saber que sucede?- Tenzin pregunto paternalmente, veía en el avatar casi un hija y Korra sabía que su preocupación era real.

La mujer se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar. –No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, solo es una duda que tengo- Respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. –Tengo curiosidad por saber del árbol de la vida-

El maestro aire la miró con seriedad un momento antes de responder. –No hay mucha información sobre el árbol del origen, realmente se sabe muy poco sobre él- Tenzin se rasco la cabeza como tratando de recordar detalles. –He escuchado que muy pocas personas lo han visto, está ubicado en el mundo espiritual y es una especie de enlace entre nuestro mundo, el mundo de los espíritus y lo divino-

-¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?- Pregunto el avatar con impaciencia.

-¿Para qué querrías encontrarlo? He escuchado que no existe un lugar específico sobre el cual buscarle, unos dicen haberlo visto hacia el norte, otro aseguró que en las montañas rocosas del sur, y así sucesivamente, aunque nada fue confirmado, es más como un mito- El maestro aire parecía un poco incrédulo ante ello.

Korra se quedó pensativa en su sitio.

-La verdad no soy muy creyente de eso, no he conocido nunca a nadie que lo haya visto- El hombre habló con curiosidad. -¿Puedo saber porque tanto interés en el tema?-

El avatar sonrió antes de responder. –Simple curiosidad-

…

Korra estaba colocándose su blusa del pijama mientras Asami se metía dentro de la cama, sus ojos cansados anunciaban que realmente tardaría poco en caer dormida y el avatar consideró este el momento oportuno para hablar sobre la decisión que ya había tomado.

-Asami…- Susurro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. –Mañana iré al mundo espiritual- Habló tratando de no mostrarse muy emocionada ante la idea.

La ingeniera la miró con curiosidad. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó con su voz cansada mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

-Hay unas cosas sobre el reino del Fuego que me gustaría tratar con Iroh- Korra mintió y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante sus palabras.

Asami se arropó mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre la almohada. -¿Vas a tardar mucho ahí?- Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

El avatar sintió que el corazón se le encogía mientras se adentraba en la cama. –Intentaré acabar rápido- Susurró mientras envolvía a la otra mujer entre sus brazos. –Quizás mañana mismo regrese- Trató de mostrarse positiva.

-No quiero que vayas- Asami habló con cansancio, casi dormida pero con aquel toque de tristeza en voz.

-Volveré muy pronto- Korra susurró contra su oído, mientras la besaba con ternura. –Lo prometo- Finalizó mientras le deseaba las buenas noches.

La ingeniera se movió más cerca del cuerpo de Korra y se abrazó en forma fetal entre sus brazos antes de caer profundamente dormida.

"Es por nuestra felicidad" Pensó el avatar antes de dormir con la promesa de encontrar la manera de hacer completamente feliz a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos.

…

Korra llevaba cerca de dos horas caminando por los alrededores del mundo espiritual, había preguntado a cada espíritu que se le cruzaba en el camino sobre dónde encontrar el famoso árbol de la vida, pero nadie parecía conocer su origen. Sin embargo, el avatar no quería darse por vencida.

Cerrando los ojos un momento, Korra trató de relajar su respiración.

-Raava, este es un buen momento para que me ayudes- Pidió amablemente pero el silencio solo se extendió.

El espíritu del bien se negó a responder y Korra bufó con frustración.

-No es justo que me estés haciendo esto ahora- Balbuceó mientras continuaba su caminar. –Fue idea tuya- Susurró entre dientes mientras continuo subiendo por una colina.

El silencio era todo lo que reinaba a su alrededor y entonces el avatar recordó su visita al mundo espiritual, aquella visita donde Zaheer le había hecho comprender que justo ahí, nadie era más poderosa como ella lo era. Así que cerrando los ojos, Korra deseo con todo su corazón encontrar el camino al árbol de la vida.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo mientras todo a su alrededor se movía de prisa y antes de que el avatar pudiese notar, ya estaba justo al borde de un precipicio.

Korra dudó de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

" _Salta_ " Susurró Raava desde su interior y el miedo la invadió por unos segundos.

El avatar se encontró dudando hasta que finalmente, después de varios minutos de estar mirando hacia el vacío, por fin se decidió a brincar. La caída fue larga y por un momento Korra creyó que no tendría fin, que solo había caído en una trampa más del aquel extraño mundo. Pero el final del vacío sí que apareció y el choque contra el piso fue mucho más suave de lo que el avatar había imaginado.

Korra se puso de pie solo para visualizar un enorme árbol en lo que parecía un suelo de arena, aquella inmensa naturaleza se levantaba al menos 15 metros por su cabeza y de alguna manera el sol parecía golpearle con fuerza, luciendo luminoso y enorme.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó aquella mujer confundida, notando que estaba completamente sola con aquel inmenso árbol. -¿Puedes oírme?- Preguntó a la enorme corteza pero pronto se sintió tonta haciéndolo. Aunque aquel árbol era impresionante no parecía extraordinario como el avatar había imaginado.

Korra decidió que era momento de acercarse, quizás de cerca su visión sería distinta.

-No des un paso más- Una voz le impidió moverse y el avatar se sintió inquieta, estaba siendo observada por alguien, sin duda.

-¿Hola?- Volvió a preguntar con más inseguridad.

-Veo que no tienes idea de donde te encuentras- Y entonces Korra pudo ver una extraña silueta salir justo detrás del inmenso tronco de aquel árbol. –Si das un paso más, morirás-

El avatar sintió que la sangre se le helaba, aquellas palabras se sentían muy reales.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Korra mientras notaba lo rápido que el corazón le latía en el pecho.

Aquella creatura se dejó ver y el avatar descubrió su hermoso rostro humano, rodeado de una corta melena y un cuerpo masculino hasta la cintura, el resto eran una especie de patas de venado.

-Me llamó Hiroki, aunque soy más conocido como el árbol del origen y la vida- Aquella creatura sonrió y Korra no supo si imitarle o no.

-No eres un árbol- La mujer reconoció.

Aquella creatura sonrío más grande de lo que ya lo hacía. –Que gran observación, avatar- El espíritu se burló tomando asiento en una de las gruesas raíces y continuó. –Me pregunto que pudo haberte traído hasta aquí, es un sitio muy peligroso para ti y para Raava-

Korra se encontró confundida y abrumada.

-Me han dicho que tu podrías ayudarme- Habló insegura, algo muy extraño en ella. Sin embargo, aquella creatura la intimidaba aun desde su distancia.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Hiroki la miró con intensidad. –Los humanos no han hecho nada bueno por mi desde hace siglos, son mal agradecidos y codiciosos- El avatar se encontró frunciendo las cejas.

-Raava dijo que tú podrías ayudarme- Insistió mientras trataba de dar un paso.

" _Korra, no…_ " El espíritu del bien le advirtió antes de que completase aquel intento de caminar.

La creatura frente a ella le miró los pies con incredulidad. -¿Le temes a la muerte avatar?- Preguntó.

El avatar permaneció en silencio.

-Ahora mismo estas de pie en la línea que divide la vida con la muerte y yo soy lo más parecido que existe a un ángel- El llamado Hiroki se levantó de su sitio. –Soy yo quien toma la vida de los humanos y las hace renacer, su principio y su fin- Aquella creatura comenzó a caminar en su dirección. –Nadie que no esté dispuesto a morir, no tiene el derecho de verme a la cara-

Korra tragó saliva, ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió sobre esto?...

-Sin embargo…- Hiroki se acercó lo suficiente al avatar, sin tocarla. –Debo reconocer que estoy en deuda contigo, avatar- Aquella creatura hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- Korra preguntó temerosa. Aquel espíritu desprendía una energía enorme y la morena podía sentir como su piel se erizaba una y otra vez ante su cercanía.

-Antes de ser el mediador de la vida y la muerte, también soy un espíritu y los hombres me respetaban…- Aquel espíritu se apartó un poco de ella mientras volvía la vista hacia el inmenso árbol. –Ellos podía convivir libremente con nosotros y existía la armonía entre su mundo y el nuestro, por ente, su conexión a lo divino era simplemente perfecta- Hiroki volvió a mirarla. –Así que en gratitud, yo les concedía algunos milagros…- La creatura parecía un poco nostálgica.

Korra permaneció inquieta en su sitio.

-Pero después se volvieron agresivos, ambiciosos, deseaban poseerlo todo y dominar sobre nosotros, fue ahí cuando todo se desmoronó y en consecuencia se creó un abismo entre mi mundo y el de ustedes…- La creatura volvió a acercase a Korra. –Dejé de concederles milagros más sin embargo, aun seguí trabajando para ellos, para su coexistencia-

El avatar de pronto sintió lastima por él y por todos los espíritus que habían pasado por lo mismo.

-En realidad no tenías que hacerlo- Korra se atrevió a hablar. Aquel espíritu la miró a los ojos y de pronto se sintió más pequeña, más indefensa.

-Tienes razón, pero al igual que Raava…- La creatura sonrió. –Si no lo hago, traeré el caos para ellos y no es algo que yo desee- Moviendo sus hombros en un ademan de estiramiento, Hiroki volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Aun no comprendo del todo porque estarías en deuda conmigo- El avatar ya se sentía con ligera confianza para preguntar.

El espíritu sonrío ampliamente con su boca humana. –Restableciste la conexión que estaba rota, nos concediste una libertad que hace años no teníamos y finalmente, has logrado que los humanos no se sientan superiores a nosotros, eso sin duda, merece mi respeto- Desde la distancia, aquella creatura volvió a inclinar la cabeza en su dirección.

-Yo solo hice lo que consideré correcto- Habló con más tranquilidad.

-Y estoy agradecido por tu buen juicio, así que en agradecimiento voy a permitirte volver por donde viniste y te concederé lo que más anhelas en tu corazón- Hiroki se posiciono justo enfrente de aquel inmenso árbol y una luz brillante lo envolvió.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que más deseo?- El corazón de Korra latió más rápido, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

-Se lo que deseas avatar, Raava me lo ha dicho…- La sonrisa limpia en el rostro de aquella creatura le devolvió la tranquilidad que había perdido hacía algo de tiempo. –Deseas un hijo con aquella humana mujer y yo, estoy dispuesto a darte esa oportunidad- La luz que rodeaba aquel espíritu de pronto envolvió todo el lugar e hizo imposible la vista para el avatar.

Antes de ser capaz de decir nada, Korra se desvaneció como una pluma en el aire, perdiendo la conciencia en el transcurso…

…

El avatar despertó sobresaltada después de lo que pareció un largo sueño solo para descubrirse a sí misma durmiendo contra la corteza de un árbol, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los recuerdos se agolpaban uno tras otro en su cabeza.

-¡Hiroki!- Exclamó más despierta mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero nada sucedió, no había rastros de aquella creatura ni de aquel inmenso árbol.

Korra permaneció sentada preguntándose si todo había sucedido de verdad o si solo lo había soñado. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haberse quedado dormida en aquel lugar.

-Si lo que ha dicho ese espíritu es verdad, ¿Cómo sabré como funciona todo esto?- Se preguntó.

No tenía respuestas, tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba la "magia" de aquel árbol, sin embargo una extraña alegría la inundó. Si todo era verdad, averiguaría como funcionaba y después lo hablaría con Asami.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo mucho que esto haría feliz a su esposa.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me están mal acostumbrando dejando más reviews de los que pido, sin embargo lo agradezco infinitamente. Me hacen saber que les gustó y eso me motiva mucho.

+4 reviews y posteo el siguiente.

¿Qué les gustaría más? ¿Saber cuándo fue concebido ese bebé? ¿O cómo se enteraron Mako y Bolin de la noticia?


	4. Engendrado

Buen día a todos

Aquí esta el 4to shot. Me alegra ver la increíble respuesta que he recibido en los review. Muchas gracias por ello... Y como habéis llegado rápido al numero de reviews que yo he pedido, me he apresurado a tener listo el siguiente Shot. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeralda conducía con cierta velocidad sobre la avenida principal de Republic City. El día había sido estresante y por su reciente condición de embarazo sentía que las energías le rendían mucho menos que antes. Se llevó una mano al cuello masajeando suavemente los músculos estresados, tratando de mitigar el cansancio que la abrumaba.

Miró su reloj justo después de aparcar el auto en su pórtico dándose cuenta que no eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Aun no podía entender como estar embarazada le hacía reducir drásticamente sus horarios laborales… ¡Y eso que estaba de tan solo cinco semanas!

Con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta el umbral de su mansión donde su mayordomo la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Señorita Sato- El hombre hizo una leve reverencia mientras tendía la mano para coger su chaqueta y su portafolio. -¿Cómo le ha ido hoy? ¿Cómo se ha sentido?-

Asami Sato sonrío ante la atenta bienvenida de su sirviente, aquel hombre siempre sabia como alegrarle el día.

-Hola Ryu- La mujer le entregó su portafolio. –Puedes llevar esto a mi estudio- Pidió amablemente mientras comenzaba a caminar. Estaba a punto de pedir aquel hombre que le preparasen el baño, cuando la voz de alguien la interrumpió.

-Haz vuelto temprano a casa…- Korra salía apresuradamente desde la sala, tenía consigo una toalla y ropa deportiva, Asami supo enseguida desde que parte de la mansión venia. -¿Te encuentras bien? Haz estado viniendo temprano estos días y yo…- El avatar no pudo terminar de hablar por que la otra mujer la ignoró mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Estaré en mi habitación Ryu- La ingeniera continuó ignorando a la otra mujer presente mientras subía con elegancia por las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. –Que nadie me moleste- Pidió

-¿Enserio, Asami?- Korra preguntó con incredulidad. -¿Vas a continuar ignorándome?- El avatar comenzó a seguirla.

La más alta fingió no escuchar nada mientras continuaba su andar.

-No puedes seguir enfadada conmigo, he dicho ya mil veces que lo siento- Korra intentaba razonar sin levantar la voz. -¿Piensas perdonarme algún día?-

Asami alcanzó la puerta de su habitación y el avatar supo que si no la detenía para hablar ahora, la otra mujer iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, justo como había estado haciendo los últimos días.

-Lo lamento Asami, lamento no habértelo dicho- La morena le sostuvo del brazo intentando que la otra mujer la mirase. –Yo no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, yo solo quería un bebé contigo, yo solo quería hacerte feliz- Su voz sonaba afligida y la ingeniera estuvo muy cerca de ceder.

-Pero en lugar de compartirlo conmigo, preferiste mentirme y hacerlo todo a mis espaldas- Asami habló con un dejé de molestia, aún estaba muy enfadada.

-Lo lamento- Korra volvió a insistir. –No volverá suceder pero por favor, deja de alejarme…- El avatar se veía realmente decaído. –Te echo mucho de menos- Susurró tratando de acariciar su rostro.

Asami estuvo tan cerca de aceptar la caricia porque también echaba de menos a la otra mujer, sin embargo el enfado aún estaba ahí, recordándole lo mal que la había pasado y lo embarazada que estaba ahora sin planearlo.

-Quiero estar sola, si me disculpas…- Haciendo un suave movimiento con el brazo, Korra decidió soltarle. –Hablaremos después- Susurró con tristeza mientras se adentraba en la habitación que antes compartía con el avatar y que desde hacía algunos días, solo era suya.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Asami camino hasta la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Sentía tensos todos los músculos y una sensación de tristeza la embargó. Cerrando los ojos, deslizó su mano dudosa hasta su vientre y la depositó ahí un momento mientras pensaba.

De alguna manera ella había quedado embarazada de Korra, dentro de su vientre había una pequeña creatura que crecía día con día, tan indefenso. Un bebé que sería la perfecta combinación de las características del avatar con las suyas propias y entonces sin quererlo, Asami se encontró sonriendo. Un sentimiento de alegría la invadió mientras se preguntaba el cómo habían sucedido las cosas…

La ingeniera, quien tenía una mente privilegiada para los números, se puso a contar los días y las semanas con exactitud, buscando el momento exacto en el que había concebido sin saberlo…

 _ **Flashback**_ -

 _Eran cerca de las seis de un sábado, cuando Asami se encontraba revisando el motor del que sería la primera generación de Satomoviles con menor rendimiento de combustible y un diseño mucho más innovador. La ingeniera había encontrado la manera de reducir la quema de combustibles de los nuevos motores en los que ella trabajaba, aunque no estaba del todo listo y tenía problemas con la potencia, Asami sabe que esta lo bastante cerca de obtener un nuevo éxito industrial._

 _Con un movimiento poco femenino se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la muñeca mientras el guante de cuero se humedece. Aunque el frío afuera es escalofriante, dentro del taller la calefacción le parece un poco asfixiante y mientras escurre aceite entre los engranes de lo que parece su nuevo diseño de motor, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

 _-No me parece que trabajes tanto en tu día libre- La voz del avatar resuena a sus espaldas y la otra mujer sonríe más libremente, para nada sorprendida._

 _-Estoy tan cerca de lograr que este motor sea una realidad, no puedo creerlo que esté funcionando tan bien- Respondió la ingeniera mientras hacía a un lado el contenedor de aceite._

 _-Me alegro por ti, cariño- Korra termino de adentrarse en el taller y caminó hasta su esposa. –Es increíble que todo te este yendo de maravilla con ese proyecto- El avatar por fin la alcanzó y rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la más alta, la atrajo hacia sí._

 _-Me siento tan emocionada, es como si todos mis sueños estuviesen volviéndose realidad- Asami habló mientras se deshacía de los guantes de cuero que estaban manchados de grasa y aceite._

 _-¿Sí?- Korra preguntó con interés mientras besaba el hombro desnudo que tenía a su alcance. La directora de Industrias Futuro, traía puesta una camisa de tirantes blanca y medio overol color marrón que se había logrado ceñir a la cintura. -¿Sabes que me haría sentir emocionada?- El avatar susurra contra el oído aquellas palabras de manera seductora._

 _Asami la mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonríe con coquetería. –Puedo imaginármelo, Avatar-_

 _Con un movimiento algo brusco, Korra la hace girar lo suficiente para queden cara a cara antes de lanzarse a su boca. La ingeniera gimió contra los labios que la devoraban con poca delicadeza._

 _-Creo que me merezco una bienvenida más apropiada…- El avatar habló entre cortado, mientras se aseguraba de sostener con firmeza a la otra mujer. –Desde que volví del mundo espiritual, no hemos tenido un momento de intimidad-_

 _El aliento de Korra encendió los sentidos de Asami. Ciertamente, la ingeniera había estado tan absorta en su nuevo proyecto que había descuidado a la otra mujer._

 _-¿Y crees que un taller es un buen escenario para ello?- La voz ronca de Asami inundó aquel enorme galerón, ya no era consciente de la mayoría de los sonidos que salían de su garganta._

 _El avatar deslizó sus labios por la perfecta mandíbula de la ingeniera mientras sus manos iban y venían a lo largo de su espalda. Asami gemía y se abrazaba a la otra mujer mientras sus manos se envolvían en su suave cabellera._

 _-No se me ocurre un lugar mejor- Korra respondió finalmente desde la curva del cuello de la otra mujer. Con un movimiento cogía las piernas de su esposa y la levantó del suelo mientras Asami envolvía las mismas alrededor de su cintura._

 _Un golpe sordo hizo eco por todo el taller cuando el avatar dejó caer a la otra mujer contra el capo del más nuevo y moderno Satomovil jamás inventado. La ingeniera se aferró a su cuerpo mientras las prendas de ropa iban y venían siendo sustituidos por el calor de la otra, amabas se movían con tal coordinación y ansiedad, tanto como se necesitaban una a la otra._

 _ **Flashback** _ –

Asami abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendida por lo agitado de su respiración ante aquellos recuerdos, si bien, las fechas podrían no ser demasiado exactas. Sin duda aquel día había disfrutado muchísimo de la compañía de su esposa, incluso podría jurar haber tenido el mejor orgasmo que no había experimentado jamás. Asami estaba convencida de que ese mismo día, mientras las caderas del avatar se movían contra las suyas, la ingeniera había obtenido mucho más que un momento placentero con la otra mujer.

Después de ahogarse un momento en sus pensamientos, Asami se sentía más tranquila. Sí bien era cierto que no había planeado nada de esto y de que se encontraba asustada ante su más nueva y reciente situación, la idea de tener un bebé suyo y de Korra era realmente emocionante. Asami se encontraba contrariada con sus propios sentimientos pero… ¿De verdad podía seguir culpado al avatar de desear un bebé con ella? ¿Podría culparla de haber buscado la manera de hacerlo realidad?... El único delito real de Korra, era simplemente no habérselo dicho.

Asami se colocó ropa más cómoda y se decidió a hablar con la otra mujer. Caminó con seguridad por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y después hasta la cocina, pero el avatar no estaba ahí. Preguntando a Ryu, supo que Korra estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, entrenando su tierra control con tal entusiasmo que el mayordomo tenía miedo de que algo fuese a salir roto en el proceso.

Sin temor, la ingeniera fue en busca de su esposa quien ciertamente, tenía una ensaña por golpear las cosas con mucha más fuerza de lo que en realidad se requería.

-Creo que necesitaremos una remodelación de este patio cuando termines- Asami habló con suavidad. Ante el sonido de las rocas golpeándose era poco probable que el avatar la escuchase. Sin embargo sí que lo hizo.

-Asami…- Korra susurró con más tranquilidad mientras volvía el rostro hacia el de la otra mujer.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un momento?- La ingeniera pidió con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña banquita que no se había vuelto víctima del furioso entrenamiento del avatar.

Korra caminó hacia ella con cierta duda. Su rostro estaba un poco endurecido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió el 12 de enero…? -Asami comenzó a hablar cuando ambas se encontraron sentadas, una junto a la otra. -¿…durante mi primer día de descanso desde que tú volviste del mundo espiritual?- Terminó de formular la pregunta.

Korra permaneció en silencio haciendo memoria, justo después de recordar por unos segundos sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rojizo. –Lo recuerdo- Susurró con un poco más de entusiasmo. Los constantes rechazos de Asami la tenían un poco deprimida.

-Aquella tarde, sobre mi más nuevo y moderno modelo de Satomoviles…- La ingeniera hizo una pausa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. –Me hiciste el amor-

Korra sonrió. La imagen de Asami semidesnuda, con las mejillas manchadas de aceite y el placer inundando sus ojos, invadió la mente del avatar. –Fue increíble- Susurró con más ganas, disfrutando de la imagen que aquel pensamiento le ofrecía.

-Sucedió hace exactamente cinco semanas con tres días- Korra la miró sin comprender el punto al que Asami quería llegar. –El tiempo exacto que yo tengo de estar embarazada- La ingeniera la miró con cierta ternura y el avatar por fin comprendió todo.

-¿Quieres decir…?- Korra comenzó a hablar titubeante. -¿Quieres decir que yo te hice esto esa misma tarde?- Parecía sorprendida, incluso emocionada.

-Eso parece- La directora de Industrias Futuro permaneció inmutable, sonriendo cálidamente. Incluso el enojo parecía ya no estar ahí.

El avatar permaneció hundida en el silencio con sus propios pensamientos por un rato, antes de mostrarse emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo…- Su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara. –¡Yo hice un bebé contigo, yo lo hice!- Asami pudo ver incluso una expresión infantil cruzarse por el rostro de Korra mientras se mostraba eufórica, ahora para ambas todo parecía tener un significado diferente. La magia del árbol del origen, había funcionado a través del avatar y de manera tradicional habían logrado engendrar un niño.

Korra no pudo contener su emoción mientras envolvía a la otra mujer entre sus brazos. Asami se dejó abrazar mientras una extraña emoción la invadía, y la tranquilidad de confirmar que el bebé que crecía dentro de ella sí que pertenecía al amor de su vida.

-Es nuestro Korra, solo nuestro- Susurró contra los labios de su esposa, dispuesta a olvidar lo que tanto la había molestado la última semana.

-No puedo esperar para sostenerlo entre mis brazos- El avatar juntó su frente contra la de la ingeniera. –Podemos contarle algún día que lo hicimos sobre el primer Satomovil moderno creado por su madre- Asami río espontáneamente ante la ocurrencia de la otra mujer.

-Eso la avergonzaría- La susurró antes de depositar un beso sobre los labios de su esposa.

-¿Qué clase de madres seríamos si no le contásemos tan importante detalle sobre su creación?- Korra sonrió mientras volvía a besar los cálidos labios de su esposa. Todo parecía indicar, que las cosas irían mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, de igual manera, agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman algunos en dejar un review.

Recordad +4 reviews y publico sin falta el siguiente...

¿Que les gustaría leer ahora? ¿Los cambios que provocara el embarazo en la vida de Asami? ¿O como es que todo el mundo se entera de la noticia?


	5. Farandula

Hola...

Aquí dejo otro shot más de esta historia. Agradezco la cantidad de review que he recibido y que significan mucho para mi. Así mismo, quiero decir que estoy actualizando cada que se cumple la cantidad de reviews que yo solicito, y lo hago rápido ahora que de verdad puedo... Me temo que no siempre será así por siempre, así que me esforzare.

Sin más, le dejo leer.

ADVERTENCIA: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

El avatar sentía que ni el sol podía calentarla mientras leía con atención la nota principal que inundaba los titulares sociales del diario más famoso de Republic City. Korra leyó con voz fuerte, incluso se le podía escuchar enfadada…

" _Problemas en el paraíso_ "

Las cejas del avatar se fruncieron enormemente y Bolin la miró con preocupación.

"… _Se cree que la pareja conformada por la encantadora Asami Sato, dueña de Industrias Futuro y Korra Sato, mejor conocida como el avatar, están teniendo algunos problemas con su matrimonio. Aunque ninguna ha hablado acerca de una posible separación, una fuente cerca a la pareja asegura que las cosas no están yendo muy bien entre ambas…"_

Korra bufó con fastidio.

-¿Puedes creerlo Bolin?- El avatar comenzaba a sentirse realmente enojada. -¡¿De dónde diablos han sacado esto?! ¡Es absurdo!- Korra se pasó una mano por el cabello.

El maestro tierra cogió el diario de las manos del avatar.

"… _En el último mes, la pareja se evitó. La directora de Industrias Futuro no acompaño al avatar cuando firmaron el tratado comercial entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego, incluso no estuvo ahí cuando su esposa evitó la revolución de la nación del fuego contra el imperio…_ "

Bolin hizo una mueca de sorpresa. –Hubiera jurado que Asami había ido contigo-

Korra lo miró notablemente enojada. – ¡No podía! Tiene la dirección de una empresa a su cargo y además esta embaraza… - El avatar no término lo que estaba diciendo, cuando comprendió que estaba revelando más de lo deseado.

-¡¿EMBARAZADA?!- El maestro tierra exclamó sorprendido. Korra se maldijo por haberlo dicho sin querer. -¿Pero… cómo… cómo es posible?- Bolin balbuceó.

-Es una larga historia- El avatar habló con resignación. –Bolin, no puedes decírselo a nadie- Pidió Korra con más seriedad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Asami está embarazada y que yo debo de quedarme callado?- El maestro tierra repitió con un tono infantil, negándose rotundamente a lo pedido. -¡No puedo hacer eso!- Exclamó aún más dramáticamente.

-Todavía no hemos hablado con nadie de esto, estamos buscando el momento adecuado por lo tanto, no le vayas a decir a Mako…- Korra pidió con más tranquilidad. –Tampoco a Opal, o a Tenzin, o Lin, ni a Jinora, mucho menos a Ikki o Meelo y Kai no está en discusión, en conclusión, a nadie- El avatar pidió con mucha seriedad.

Bolin se mordió los dedos. –Yo no sé guardar secretos- El rostro preocupado del maestro tierra la hizo sentir irremediablemente nerviosa.

-Es importante para nosotras que lo intentes, entiendes- Korra insistió. Una sensación de vértigo la inundó solo de pensar lo que Asami diría cuando se enterase de que Bolin ya lo sabía.

-¿Puedo decírselo a Pabu?- Preguntó por lo bajo. El avatar sabía que el maestro tierra tenía que compartir la noticia con alguien o explotaría.

-Sí, Pabu puede saberlo- Susurró Korra ligeramente enajenada.

El silencio reino un momento entre ambos antes de que Bolin volviese a hablar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Asami y tú no se están separando?- Preguntó con seriedad, inocente y distraído.

Korra sintió que el enojo le volvía de golpe al cuerpo. -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Habló furiosa mientras recuperaba el diario que habían dejado abandonado sobre la pequeña mesita.

…

Eran cerca de las 12 del día en aquella amplia y elegante oficina. Con un movimiento refinado, la dueña de Industrias Futuro se llevó un trozo pequeño de lechuga hasta la boca y masticó suavemente mientras se relamía los labios, su mirada continuaba perdida entre las letras del diario que sostenía entre sus manos y leía con atención.

El avatar no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos preciosos labios que se movían de manera lenta y seductora. -¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó embelesada, casi incapaz de escuchar nada.

Asami levantó ligeramente la vista del diario y le sonrió con dulzura, antes de hablar.

-Creo que me tienen sin cuidado los rumores que circulan en los diarios- La ingeniera habló despacio antes de llevarse otro bocado de ensalada hasta su boca.

-Si, a mí también me tenían sin cuidado…- Korra comenzó a hablar con torpeza. –Pero esto ya es demasiado, esta es la tercera nota que publican en el último mes sugiriendo que vamos a separarnos- El avatar comenzaba a perder su tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué más da? – Asami preguntó restándole importancia mientras hacía a un lado el diario. –Somos figuras públicas, es completamente normal- La ingeniera no se veía afectada por ello.

-Me importa ahora más que nunca porque vamos a tener un bebé y estos rumores son totalmente absurdos- Korra se acercó a la otra mujer.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó Asami mientras hacía a un lado su comida y poniéndose de pie.

-Sugiero que le demos la noticia a los medios- El avatar se acercó más a su esposa y la envolvió entre sus brazos. –Podríamos aprovechar el lanzamiento de tu nuevo Satomóvil para darle la noticia a todos los reinos y hablar de cómo han sucedido las cosas-

La ingeniera se dejó abrazar mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la otra mujer. -¿Crees que es el momento?- Asami preguntó con ternura, incluso había emoción en sus palabras.

-Creo que ya tienes dos meses y en poco tiempo será difícil de ocultar tu embarazo- La ingeniera rio suavemente. –Además, prefiero leer una nota donde hablen de tu embarazo milagroso, a tener que leer algo que ponga en duda tu fidelidad hacía mi- Korra estrechó más cerca de sí la cintura de su esposa.

Asami juntó su frente la de la otra mujer, se sentía tan segura en aquellos brazos.

-¿No deberíamos hablarlo primero con nuestros amigos?- Preguntó la ingeniera casi contra los labios del avatar.

-Lo sabrán- Susurró contra los labios de la otra mujer. –No importa si es antes o después que los medios-

Asami estaba rozando sus labios con los de su esposa en un apenas perceptible beso, y todo era perfecto hasta que de pronto unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se le instalaron en la boca del estómago y fueron subiendo con rapidez a través de su garganta. Con un movimiento rápido, Asami se deshizo de los brazos del avatar y corrió de prisa hasta la pieza del baño, se acercó hasta el inodoro y volvió todo lo que había comido en las últimas horas.

Korra corrió justo detrás de la otra mujer. –Iré a buscarte agua- El avatar salió de prisa en busca de su cometido y volvió justo a tiempo mientras la ingeniera intentaba ponerse de pie. -¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte- Korra se apresuró a sostenerla, siempre después de vomitar quedaba bastante débil.

-Tu hijo va a matarme- Asami susurró con cierto humor mientras se limpiaba la boca en el lavamanos.

Korra sonrió sin muchas ganas antes de volver a la oficina para deshacerse de la ensalada a medio comer que la ingeniera había dejado sobre su escritorio. El avatar ya había aprendido que si dejaba esa ensalada ahí, Asami se la pasaría vomitando toda la tarde.

…

La tarde se estaba ciñendo sobre la ciudad cuando Mako estaba cerca de terminar su última ronda del día, había tenido la desventaja de haber tomado varios turnos nocturnos en las últimas semanas y apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarlo con su familia y amigos. Los echaba de menos y se moría de ganas por verlos, así que hoy terminaría temprano su turno he iría a comer a casa de Asami y Korra, justo como sus amigas se lo había pedido.

Mako sonrío con nostalgia, ¿Quién lo diría? Las dos mujeres que había amado, ahora compartían una vida juntas.

Terminó el ultimo rondín en uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la ciudad y caminó de nuevo hasta su auto patrulla, cogió la tabla de reportes y su puso a llenarlos con tranquilidad. Finalmente, después de haber cumplido con cada uno de los protocolos que indicaban sus labores, el maestro fuego miró la hora que marcaba el reloj de su muñeca y descubrió que quedaban poco más de treinta minutos para finalizar su turno, así que como distracción, cogió el diario que había comprado por la mañana.

Su mirada se distrajo entre las noticias policiacas hasta que se las leyó todas y fue entonces que desvió su atención al área de sociales. Sabía que casi todos los días había alguna noticia sobre Asami o sobre Korra, o sobre ambas y era la única manera en la que podía estar al corriente con sus vidas. Incluso Mako se había visto preocupado cuando leyó sobre una posible separación, algo que había resultado falso y que de verdad lo había tranquilizado. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que leyó a continuación...

" _Asami Sato y Korra Sato esperan su primer bebé_ "

Mako sintió que el aire le abandonó los pulmones, nada lo había preparado para encontrarse con una noticia así.

"… _Asami Sato y Korra (El avatar) Sato esperan su primer bebé. La directora de Industrias Futuro de tan solo 27 años dio la buena nueva en una entrevista realizada por "El Reforma" sobre la más nueva y resiente tecnología utilizada en sus nuevos Satomoviles, la joven empresaria anunció: "Korra y yo estamos muy felices de anunciar que estoy embarazada, no ha sido nada fácil, pero con ayuda de los espíritus y con mucha paciencia, lo hemos conseguido. Estamos tan emocionadas." Expresó con una enorme sonrisa. De esta manera, el matrimonio celebra, tres años después de contraer nupcias, una maternidad muy deseada…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. -¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! – Mako no se lo podía creer.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gustosamente espero por sus reviews.

+4 reviews y publico el siguiente...

¿Qué les gustaría ver ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionan los padres de Korra? ¿O a Asami con problemas hormonales? (El ultimo incluiría un salto largo de tiempo)


	6. La familia debe saber, parte 1

Hola...

Lamento la demora, tuve que viajar por el trabajo y cuando ya estaba por terminar el capitulo, mi ordenador se formateo. Sin más, estoy muy agradecida por su buena respuesta ante mi historia y por el hecho de que también les hubiese agradado.

No les quitaré mas su tiempo. Este shot se divide en dos partes.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Parte 1

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, los reflejos se veían a través los cristales del inmenso dirigible que se movía en dirección hacia el polo sur y Korra siente que una intensa alegría se acumula en su pecho. Hace poco menos de un año que ha visto a sus padres por última vez y solo por medio de cartas, el avatar ha mantenido la comunicación, sin embargo, está segura que hay noticias que es mejor darlas en directo y Korra sonríe más ampliamente mientras vuelve el rostro hacia Asami que está sentada en un cómodo sofá en la sala del dirigible y lee con mucho interés un libro.

El avatar se apartó de los cristales mientras camina hacía la otra mujer y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Falta mucho?- Asami preguntó curiosa sin apartar la mirada de aquel libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-No, pronto llegaremos- El avatar respondió con simpleza mientras deslizaba un brazo tras los hombros de su esposa. -¿Qué estás leyendo?- Pregunta interesada mientras desviaba la atención hacia las páginas invadidas por letras pequeñas.

-Es un libro sobre el embarazo- Asami respondió con interés, desviando la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado. -¿Sabías que el útero de una mujer puede aumentar su tamaño hasta 500 veces su capacidad?- La ingeniera hizo la observación y Korra puso una mueca de susto. –Es así como puede albergar un bebé o dos e incluso hasta tres… ¿Puedes imaginar el tamaño de la tripa de esas mujeres?- Preguntó impresionada mientras volvía la vista hasta su libro.

Korra miró con terror aquel libro mientras imaginaba a Asami y calculaba lo ya mencionado. –Pero nosotras solo tendremos uno ¿No es así?-

La ingeniera afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Eso ha dicho el doctor- Respondió con tranquilidad.

El avatar volvió a sonreír después de un momento, y deslizando su mano hasta el vientre de la otra mujer, habló. –No puedo esperar a tenerlo entre nosotras-

Asami sonrío mientras hacía a un lado su libro. –Siempre te refieres a nuestro bebé como si fuese un varón- La ingeniera deslizó su mano sobre la de Korra, su vientre de tres meses ligeramente abultado sobresale de su blusa.

-Quizás sea un varón- El avatar sonríe con ilusión antes de besar la mejilla de la otra mujer.

-Quizás sea un preciosa niña- Asami respondió igualmente ilusionada.

-No importa lo que sea, es nuestro y será hermoso- Korra la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras ambas mujeres se acurrucaban en el sofá.

El silencio las envolvió mientras ambas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

-¿Estas bien?- El avatar preguntó un momento después, aun acariciando el abdomen de la ingeniera.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por mi empresa- Asami respondió. – ¿Qué pasa si hay alguna emergencia en mi ausencia?-

Korra la envolvió más fuerte entre sus brazos. –Buscaran la manera de solucionarlo- Respondió confiada.

-¿Y si es algo grave? ¿Qué tal que no llegan las piezas completas de los proveedores?- La preocupación de la ingeniera se reflejó entre sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal que te relajas por unos días? Eso le hará muy bien al bebé- El avatar susurró contra su oído.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- Asami se dejó abrazar. –Eh vivido los últimos años tan dependiente de Industrias Futuro, que cuando no estoy ahí es como si me faltase una parte de mí-

Korra la reconfortó entre sus brazos. –Será solo un par de días- Susurró cálidamente. –Solo pasaremos un tiempo con mis padres, hablaremos del bebé y volveremos a casa- Aquellas dulces palabras tenían como propósito calmar a la otra mujer. Sin embargo, tuvieron el efecto contrario.

-Eso es algo que me preocupa aún más, ¿Qué vamos a decirle a tus padres?- La voz llena de preocupación hizo que el avatar suspirara con cansancio.

-No hay nada que temer, todo estará bien…- Korra volvió a insistir, pero estaba segura que nada de lo que dijese, podría tranquilizar a la otra mujer…

…

El dirigible arribó en el andén y los padres del avatar ya estaban esperando con aquellas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Tonraq fue el primero en apresurarse hasta su hija y la envolvió entre sus brazos, por su parte Senna se acercó a Asami y la saludo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y besaba su mejilla. El nerviosismo invadió a la ingeniera cuando la madre de Korra se apartó de su cuerpo y miró su vientre con sorpresa, no había ningún disimulo en su manera de mirar y Asami se sintió acorralada, no se suponía que nadie debería enterarse antes del anuncio que ya habían preparado.

-¿Estas…?- La mujer susurró por lo bajo, cuidando que su esposo no escuchase.

-Por favor, no lo mencione- La ingeniera se apresuró a hablar mientras sostenía las manos de la otra mujer en son de súplica. –Prometo explicarlo todo pero no lo mencione- Los nervios estaban traicionándola.

Senna se quedó en silencio un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente. -¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ser…?- Pero no terminó de susurrar porque Asami se apresuró a interrumpirla antes de que completase la pregunta.

-Sí- La ingeniera habló un poco más alto mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por sus labios tras ver la positiva reacción de la otra mujer. –Ya estamos esperando-

La sonrisa de Senna se extendió y mientras miraba emocionada el vientre de la otra mujer, Tonraq interrumpió.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes?- El líder de la tribu del sur se apresuró a saludar a Asami, a diferencia de su mujer, el no descubrió la ligera elevación que sobresalía en la blusa de la ingeniera. Korra se acercó hasta su esposa y le rodeó con un brazo.

-Nada- Asami sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras miraba la ilusionada sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la madre del Avatar.

…

El avatar se apresuró a salir del baño, caminó a lo largo de la habitación hasta la cama donde estaba la ropa que usaría para la cena con sus padres, no podía ocultar su emoción ante la idea de decirles a sus progenitores sobre la espera del que sería su nieto. Asami por su parte, estaba terminado de colocarse el vestido, curiosamente, le quedaba un poco más apretado de lo recordaba.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?- Pidió la ingeniera mientras terminaba de colocarse las mangas sobre los hombros, la cremallera estaba completamente abierta.

Korra sonrió y la miró de manera picara. -¿Exactamente en quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la tela de sus hombros. -¿Quieres que te lo quite…?- Preguntó despacio contra su oído. –Porque yo estaría encantada de hacerlo- Su cuerpo se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del de la otra mujer.

Asami negó con un movimiento lento de cabeza mientras el avatar rozaba su nariz contra su nuca. –Termina de vestirme- Pidió con cierta vacilación la ingeniera.

-Luces mucho mejor sin ropa- Korra continuó susurrando mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de su esposa hasta envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Estamos en la casa de tus padres- Asami respondió con cierto humor mientras cedía un poco a las caricias de la otra mujer.

-Ellos ni si quiera lo sabrán- Susurró en avatar con insistencia mientras besaba el oído izquierdo de la otra mujer. –Además, tenemos tiempo de sobra…- Continuó tratando de seducirla.

-Sabes que no se trata solo de eso…- Asami hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dándole el espacio a Korra para que besase su cuello. El avatar no desaprovechó la oportunidad. –Tampoco estoy segura de como el sexo podría afectar a nuestro bebé- Finalizó la dueña de Industrias Futuro antes de cortar totalmente con aquel momento de intimidad.

Asami se apartó de Korra con un movimiento suave antes de acariciar su rostro.

-No le afectará en nada, por el contrario, sabrá que su mami ama mucho a su otra mami- El avatar insistió, tenía poco menos de dos meses que Asami no la dejaba tocarla y aquella increíble tensión sexual acumulada la estaba volviendo loca. Sobre todo ahora, que la ingeniera con el embarazo había adquirido una sensualidad que antes parecía no poseer.

-Aun no lo hemos hablado con el doctor- Las manos de Korra se dirigieron a la cintura de la más alta, todavía no se daría por vencida. –Además, leí que los bebes pueden escuchar todo desde el vientre, ¿Qué clase de madres seríamos si tuviésemos intimidad con nuestro bebé de por medio?- Asami hablaba todo aquello como si fuese una verdad absoluta, el avatar comenzaba a sentirse frustrada otra vez.

-Él no sabrá lo que estamos haciendo, es tan pequeño que seguro no lo entenderá- Korra volvió a insistir. –Además no puedes tenerme a dos velas por el resto del embarazo, eso sería tortuoso y siniestro- El avatar insistió con su última carta.

Asami empujó su mano apenas contra el pecho de la otra mujer hasta que logró separarse suficiente. –Debiste pensarlo antes de dejarme embarazada- Respondió con autosuficiencia mientras le daba la espalda al avatar y se recogía el cabello. –Ahora, sube la cremallera y vístete-

Korra miró incrédula la espalda desnuda de su mujer. ¿Cómo podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin tocarla? Finalmente dándose por vencida se apresuró a subir la cremallera del vestido, y comenzó a vestirse. Sin duda su ánimo había decaído un poco.

-Por cierto…- Asami volvió a hablar mientras comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello. –Tu madre ya sabe que estoy embarazada- Habló con naturalidad y el corazón del avatar se saltó un latido.

-¡¿Qué?!- …

…

-…Y entonces saltamos en una emboscada contra aquellos contrabandistas, fue una experiencia que hacía mucho tiempo no podía disfrutar- Tonraq estaba narrado aquella anécdota mientras todos en la mesa reían de la manera que tenia de explicar. –Los arrestamos sin problemas, eran cerca de diez personas y debo reconocer que solo uno de ellos parecía rival para mis hombres…- El líder de la tribu del sur siguió con su discurso mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Asami sonrió divertida mientras observaba el parecido entre Korra y su padre, sin duda, esta escena le recordaba mucho cuando el avatar volvía a casa y contaba con cierto dramatismo la manera en la que habían ocurrido las cosas en sus batallas. La ingeniera volvió la vista hacia su plato mientras notaba que había un poco más de vegetales que en el de Korra, incluso notó que no había vino en su copa.

El silencio reino por un momento antes de que uno de los monarcas que estaban presentes en la mesa hablara.

-Nos complace su sorpresiva visita avatar Korra…- El hombre giró el vino en su copa. –La última vez que estuvo aquí, la situación con los rebeldes de la nación del fuego impidió que su familia y usted pudiesen pasar tiempo de calidad, asi que debo suponer que esta visita no tiene fines diplomáticos- El hombre aunque era serio y formal, tenía un tono cariñoso en su voz.

-Así es primer consejero- Korra habló con cierta formalidad. –El único fin de esta visita es pasar algo de tiempo con mis padres-

-Entonces, si gustan disfrutar de su intimidad, quizás nosotros deberíamos retirarnos- El hombre hizo un ademan por levantarse.

Cuando aquellos hombres salieron de la habitación, el nerviosismo invadió a la ingeniera.

-Papá…- Korra comenzó a hablar mientras hacía a un lado su copa. Había llegado el momento de hablar. –Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…- Comenzó. –En realidad, es para los dos-

Asami se movió con nerviosismo en su sitio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- Tonraq adquirió un semblante preocupado.

-En realidad no- El avatar inhaló antes de continuar. –Por el contrario, creo que es una buena noticia, algo que Asami y yo deseábamos mucho-

La ingeniera le tendió la mano a su esposa y Korra la cogió con cariño.

-Estamos esperando un bebé- Soltó finalmente después de un breve silencio.

Senna fue la primera en levantarse y hablar. -¡Lo sabía!- Habló con emoción mientras se alejaba de su sitio y se acercaba a su hija. –Es una noticia estupenda, estoy tan contenta por ustedes- La madre del avatar envolvió a ambas mujeres entre sus brazos mientras seguía demostrando lo emocionada que estaba con la noticia.

Tonraq por su parte permaneció en silencio mirando la escena antes de atreverse a hablar. -¿Estas embarazada?- El líder de la tribu preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

Korra no quitó la sonrisa de sus labios para responder. –Yo no, Asami lo está- La morena volvió la vista a su esposa llena de emoción y ternura. Senna ya tenía su mano en el vientre de la ingeniera y hablaba por lo bajo con la otra mujer.

-¿Y quién es el padre?- Tonraq preguntó con un tono neutro.

El silencio inundó la habitación por un momento.

-¿Qué?- Korra preguntó incrédula. Estaba convencida de haber escuchado mal.

-Si…- Tonraq se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se rascaba con cierto nerviosismo. -¿Quién es el padre del bebé?- Preguntó convencido de esperar por una respuesta.

Asami espero paciente la reacción del avatar, Senna miraba con reproche a su esposo.

-Yo soy el padre…- Korra respondió con seriedad mientras sus cejas se fruncían. –Con esta pregunta, quieres decir que si el bebé no tuviese mi sangre no sería nieto tuyo- El avatar concluyó rápidamente mientras el enojo se instalaba en su pecho.

Tonraq pareció comprender el error que acababa de cometer.

-Yo no he dicho eso- Respondió a la defensiva. –Es solo que me parece un poco raro, naturalmente no es posible que una mujer deje embarazada a otra- El líder de la tribu habló con obviedad.

Korra se sintió más enfadada ante aquella respuesta.

-Naturalmente yo no soy natural papá- El avatar levantó un poco la voz. –Tuve que pasar por tanto para que esto fuese posible y no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de haberlo logrado, así que si no compartes esta alegría conmigo entonces no sé porque estoy aquí- El carácter explosivo de Korra hizo su aparición mientras salía de la habitación, claro, sacando a Asami con ella...

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y les agradeseria mucho un review (aunque sea pequeño)...

Sin más... +5 Reviews y posteo el siguiente.

En la segunda parte, ¿Deberían hablar con Katara antes de volver? o ¿Debería Korra pedir un consejo a su madre por el miedo infundado de Asami a lastimar al bebé durante el sexo? Escojed uno. Besos.


	7. La familia debe saber, parte 2

Hola

Aquí esta un capitulo más. Agradezco mucho que les este gustando y que dejen tatos review, es muy bueno para mí y me anima muchísimo. Gracias.

Sin más que agregar, he decidido juntar ambos temas y ponerlos juntos. Por cierto, no odien a Tonraq... solo necesita tiempo para entenderlo e interpretarlo mejor. Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

ADEVERTENCIA: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Parte 2

Era un nuevo día, la habitación era ligeramente fría y Korra envuelve más firmemente los brazos alrededor de su esposa quien respira contra su cuello. Una de las manos de Asami descansa sobre el pecho del avatar y su vientre ligeramente abultado está cálidamente cerca del cuerpo de la otra mujer. La ingeniera es la primera en despertar, pero permanece ahí, quieta, sintiéndose segura y protegida, justo de la manera en la que le gusta amanecer.

Desliza suavemente su rostro de arriba abajo, rozando con cariño la mejilla de Korra y tocando con sus labios la piel en su mandíbula. Su mano se desliza a lo largo de aquel firme pecho sin erotismo y alcanza la musculosa espalda de la morena. Amaba todo del avatar, cada parte de su firme cuerpo y cada una de sus actitudes, Asami se sentía afortunada.

-Me quedaría en tus brazos por siempre- Susurró apenas la ingeniera mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Korra. Siempre le había encantado despertar en aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Es muy temprano…- El avatar susurró adormecida, sin haber escuchado nada de lo que su esposa mencionó con anterioridad. –…Sigue durmiendo- Pidió aun sin abrir los ojos.

Asami sonrió desde la mejilla de la otra mujer. –Creo que tenemos hambre- Habló en plural mientras su estómago hacía aquel sonido particular.

-Yo no tengo hambre…- Korra volvió a susurrar adormecida. La ingeniera sonrió más ampliamente.

-Yo no estaba hablando de ti- El avatar permaneció queta y adormecida. Ayer por la noche estaba tan enfadada que había tardado mucho en lograr conciliar el sueño y hoy parecía imposible levantarla. Asami decidió quedarse un rato más ahí, justo en sus brazos, acurrucada y aguantándose el hambre.

Pero algo atrajo su atención y ahuyentó la tranquilidad de la que gozaba. Un pequeño latido en su vientre llamó su atención. Un movimiento casi imperceptible, como un suave golpeteo que duró un par de segundos y se detuvo antes de volver a suceder, Asami supo enseguida de que se trataba.

Con un movimiento ágil se apartó del avatar antes de sentarse sobre la cama y llevar sus manos hasta su vientre. -¡Se mueve!- Exclamó con alegría mientras se acariciaba con cariño. -¡El bebé se está moviendo!-

Korra parpadeó agotada, ajena a la emoción que experimentaba su esposa.

-¡Despierta Korra, despierta!- Asami pidió emocionada mientras le tomaba el brazo con una mano y la sacudía entusiasmada. -¡Nuestro bebé se mueve!- Volvió a mencionar con un tono más alto, presa de la excitación.

Tras aquellas palabras, el avatar espabiló enseguida, sus ojos se abrieron con entusiasmo y se encontró sentada sobre la superficie de la cama. -¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó entre emocionada y confundida.

-Puedo sentir como se mueve…- La ingeniera habló más suave, enternecida, mientras sus ojos se inundaban ligeramente.

Korra la miró un segundo antes de sonreír. –Pero aún es muy pequeño- El avatar habló mientras extendía con cierta inseguridad su mano.

-Tócalo…- Pidió Asami mientras tomaba la extremidad de Korra y la guiaba hasta su vientre. -¿Puedes sentirlo?- Preguntó un momento después de que la palma del avatar aterrizó sobre su abdomen.

Y Korra lo intentó, se concentró desesperadamente en el tacto bajo su mano hasta que por fin, un pequeño y apenas perceptible latido le acarició la mano.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Preguntó Asami con ilusión, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente humedecidas.

Korra sonrió igualmente ilusionada. –Sí, puedo sentirlo- Susurró mientras lágrimas de emoción se deslizaban por su rostro.

…

-¿Quieres comenzar ya?- Katara preguntó.

La joven ingeniera se movió incomoda en su sitio, Korra todavía no había llegado al sanatorio y Asami comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

-¿Podemos esperar un poco más?- Preguntó insegura, queriendo darle el tiempo al avatar de finalizar la visita improvisada de los guerreros agua y aparecerse ahí.

-Podemos esperar lo que desees- La anciana respondió con paciencia mientras continuaba preparando algún ungüentos.

El silencio se instaló un momento entre ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que aflige a tu corazón?- Preguntó la maestra agua mientras la miraba con ternura. Asami levantó la vista, sintiéndose confundida. –Puedo ver que hay una sombra en tu mirada- Katara continuó.

La ingeniera se tomó un momento antes de responder.

-Esto de estar embarazada de un avatar es tan nuevo para mí…- Susurró Asami tratando de ser optimista, pero había cierto temor en su voz.

-Eres una no-maestra, puedo imaginar los temores que guardas en tu corazón…- La anciana dejó lo que hacía para dirigirse a la ingeniera. –Yo también pase por ello-

Asami permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose identificada. –Me preocupa que mi bebé… no sea un maestro- Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos hasta el vientre.

-Desde que estaba embarazada de Bumi, supe que él sería un no-maestro- La maestra agua se sentó en junto a la ingeniera. –Tenía mucho miedo de decírselo a Aang, tenía miedo de que fuesen a rechazarlo- Asami sintió como si le apretasen el pecho. –Bumi fue un niño muy especial desde que nació y aunque para Aang fue un poco difícil al principio, siempre supe que lo amaba-

La ingeniera se movió con nerviosismo mientras se miraba las manos y las llevaba hasta su vientre.

-Korra es una mujer muy bondadosa y a diferencia de Aang, ella no se siente con la responsabilidad de recuperar a su tribu- Katara señalo. –Sé que no le importará si el bebé que esperan es o no un maestro-

Asami sonrió con cierta nostalgia. –Lo sé, sé que lo amará- Susurró despacio. –Pero si llegase a ser un no-maestro, también la habré decepcionado- La ingeniera la miró con cierta tristeza.

-Si me lo permites, puedo decirte si tendrás si tu bebé será un maestro- La anciana le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano.

Asami dudó un momento antes de acceder. Katara la ayudó a llegar a una pequeña camilla y le ayudó a acomodarse, levantó su blusa exponiendo su vientre ligeramente hinchado, y con agua control comenzó a prepararse.

-Necesito que te relajes, esto no va a doler- La maestra agua aseguró mientras comenzaba con aquella revisión. El silencio se extendió mientras Katara hacía aquel ritual.

Aquello no duro mucho. La ingeniera se sentía impaciente por saber.

-Puedo percibir el chakra que desprende tu vientre- La anciana sonrió mientras la miraba, nunca apartó sus manos del abdomen de Asami. –Un chakra fluido y ligero, tan ágil como el agua- Asami sintió que la alegría se acumulaba en su pecho.

-¿Agua?- Preguntó emocionada, las lágrimas ya habían aparecido en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres conocer el sexo de tu bebé?- Pregunto Katara.

La ingeniera ni siquiera había terminado de superar la emoción inicial de la primera noticia…

…

El avatar se deslizó hasta la cocina mientras ayudaba a su progenitora a levantar los platos de la mesa, el almuerzo había sido tranquilo gracias a que Tonraq no se presentó. El padre de Korra tuvo una emergencia comercial y no estuvo ahí, el avatar lo agradeció infinitamente.

-¿Se irán hoy misma?- Preguntó Senna mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesilla de la cocina.

-Sí- Korra habló con decisión. –Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, pero será muy incómodo para nosotras el quedarnos- Finalizó mientras dejaba lo que traía entre las manos.

-Entiendo- Su madre habló con cierta tristeza. –Me hubiese encantado pasar un poco más de tiempo con Asami, quizás podría darle algunos consejos sobre cómo llevar el embarazo-

Korra sonrió con cierta nostalgia. –Sé que a ella le encantaría- Habló más animada.

-El primer embarazo siempre es muy difícil- Senna mencionó mientras comenzaba a fregar los platos.

-Lo sé, me encantaría que no lo fuese…- El avatar se llevó la mano hasta la nuca y se rascó con nerviosismo. –Asami y yo estamos teniendo algunas dificultades-

La mujer mayor la miró con cierta preocupación, a pesar de que la madre del avatar conocía la historia detrás de su futuro nieto, no dejaba de preocuparse por todo lo que relacionaba estrechamente aquel embarazo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Preguntó Senna con notable inquietud.

Korra se movió con nerviosismo, no estaba segura de querer hablar de sus problemas con su madre.

-Desde que Asami supo que estaba embarazada…- El avatar comenzó titubeante y con cierto nerviosismo. –Ella no quiere… no me deja que yo…- Korra no estaba segura de como terminar la frase sin sentirse avergonzada. –No hemos… tenido nada… de intimidad- Su tono bajó notablemente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y tuvo que desviar la vista hacia cualquier otro sitio en la habitación.

Senna permaneció un momento en silencio, pensando en ello detenidamente.

-Bueno Korra…- Su madre comenzó a hablar con serenidad. –Esa puede ser una reacción normal- La confianza en sus palabras aligero la vergüenza del avatar. –Debes comprender también que con el embarazo las hormonas nos vuelven locas y pueden incluso hacer que el deseo sexual desaparezca por completo- Su madre volvió a sus labores.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a estar juntas sin que pase nada entre nosotras por nueve largos meses?- Korra preguntó con más confianza.

Senna la miró con severidad. –Eres igual que tu padre- Declaró, el avatar se dio cuenta tarde de que había utilizado las palabras equivocadas. –El sexo debe ser mucho más que algo físico, más que la necesidad primaria de satisfacer tus deseos- La mujer mayor hablaba con seriedad. –Me parece muy egoísta de tu parte que pienses más en un acto carnal que en el hecho de que Asami lleva en su vientre a tu hijo- En sus palabras iba una nota de reproche.

-No me refería a eso- El avatar sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas, la vergüenza le estaba golpeando en toda la cara. –Quiero a Asami y quiero demostrárselo, esa es mi única intención- El avatar se defendió.

-Demuéstraselo siendo paciente, si ella no lo desea no veo por qué debas presionarla- El avatar casi se arrepintió de habérselo dicho a su progenitora. –Por otro lado, hay muchas maneras de demostrarle que la quieres sin hacer nada sexual-

Korra suspiró con resignación. –La quiero tanto mamá, quiero que sepa que la quiero, que esto que tenemos es lo que siempre soñé- Habló con seguridad.

-Pues quizás debas considerar los baños de agua fría por la madrugada cariño, tu padre se resfrió mucho cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti- Senna sugirió con humor.

Korra bufó resignada. -Será un embarazo muy largo…-

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por seguir leyendo. Un review será ampliamente agradecido.

Como ya es costumbre, +5 reviews y posteo el siguiente...

Próximo capitulo, ¿Que les parecería conocer a una Asami irritable, celosa, incomprendida y muy embarazada? ¿Alguien sugiere algo más?


	8. Hormonas

Hola

Debo reconocer que estoy super impresionada por la cantidad de reviews que tuvo el capítulo pasado y por lo mismo, me he tomado la libertad de escribirles un capítulo bastante largo esta ocasión, espero que lo disfruten y que de verdad les guste. Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, y sientanse con la libertad de sugerir lo que les gustaría leer, estoy abierta a todas las opciones.

Sin más que agregar y deseando que les guste, les dejo para que lean.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

\- 4 meses -

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- El tonó que usualmente solía ser dulce, resonó furioso a lo largo de la sala. -¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES DE ESTA MANERA!- La voz rabiosa de Asami retumbo por la inmensa mansión. Korra se movió con rapidez antes de que un pequeño jarrón volase por sobre su cabeza. Logrando equilibrar, el avatar alcanzó a detener aquel artefacto antes de que se estampase contra el suelo.

-Yo nunca te insulté…- Korra habló con inseguridad, con miedo a equivocarse en las palabras que estaba por decir. –Yo solo dije…- Pero el avatar no pudo finalizar antes de que la ingeniera volviese a interrumpirla.

-¿¡AHORA ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSA!?- Asami exclamó iracunda, sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira.

-¡No!- Respondió Korra mientras dejaba el jarrón fuera del alcance de la ingeniera. –Cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte- El avatar comenzaba a sentirse exasperada.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! Acabas de insinuar que mi labor en Industrias Futuro es inútil- Asami estaba indudablemente colérica y era obvio que nada de lo que Korra dijese, la tranquilizaría.

-Yo jamás insinuaría algo como eso, tu trabajo es muy importante…- El avatar comenzó a razonar. –Es solo que no es buena idea que trabajes tanto estando embarazada-Korra pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

-El embarazo no me hace inútil- La ingeniera habló un tono más bajo, menos enfurecida.

-No eres inútil…- Korra le aseguró mientras comenzaba a acercarse. –Estar cansada y ser torpe a estas alturas es normal- El avatar habló con más confianza antes de descubrir con horror el error que acababa de cometer.

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME TORPE!?- Asami se dejó ir con fiereza contra su esposa, Korra retrocedió rápidamente. -¡PUEDO DEMOSTRARTE LO ÁGIL QUE TODAVÍA PUEDO SER!- El avatar logró predecir con tiempo las intenciones de la ingeniera.

Korra se apresuró hasta la otra mujer y esquivando un puñetazo, logró inmovilizarla sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos. Asami bufó claramente enfurecida antes de empujar su rodilla contra la entrepierna del avatar y asentar un certero golpe en la zona.

Korra se dobló un poco ante el dolor pero no soltó a la otra mujer. –No eres torpe, no quise decir eso…- Habló con un hilo de voz.

-¡SUELTAME KORRA!- La ingeniera pidió irritada mientras forcejeaba por soltarse. –Puedo acusarte de violencia domestica- Amenazó.

Korra no podía comprender nada de los que sucedía. Habían estado platicando con tranquilidad en la sala y ahora Asami estaba terriblemente enfadada lanzando la decoración en su contra.

-Cariño, escúchame…- El avatar continuó insistiendo. –El doctor dijo que esto podía pasar, tus hormonas te tienen muy irritada pero en realidad no lo estas- Intentó dialogar inútilmente.

-¡Insinuaste que soy inútil, mentirosa y torpe, por supuesto que estoy muy enfadada!- La ingeniera exclamó forcejeando una vez más. -¡Estoy embarazada y tú me tratas de esta manera!- Reprochó una vez más, con un tono más bajo mientras sus ojos se inundaban.

-No…- Korra negó y aflojó el agarre de sus manos. –No llores, yo no dije nada de eso…- El avatar intentó con un tono más dulce. –Yo jamás te trataría mal- Aseguró con firmeza mientras la soltaba por completo. –Te amo tanto y admiro muchísimo la manera en la que estas llevando el embarazo de nuestro bebé, de verdad no creo que seas ninguna de esas cosas- Korra habló con ternura mientras trataba de abrazarla, por su parte, Asami se soltó a llorar.

-¿Qué me está pasando Korra?- La ingeniera tuvo un momento de lucidez, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Las hormonas te están volviendo loca, cariño- El avatar habló con dulzura mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, pero fue abruptamente cortada cuando Asami la empujó lejos de ella.

-¿Acabas de llamarme loca?- Preguntó con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, una clara señal de que el enojo había vuelto.

-¡No!... – Korra se apresuró a hablar, anticipando lo que seguía a continuación. Un ciclo de nunca acabar…

…

\- 5 meses –

Era un viernes por la tarde y Asami estaba acostada en su habitación, tenía los pies adoloridos y una tripa de cinco meses cada vez más grande. Había ido a Industrias Futuro toda la mañana, pero desde que su vientre era más grande que su propia cabeza, la ingeniera había descubierto que no aguantaba jornadas de trabajo mayores a las seis horas, eso sin mencionar la insistencia del avatar en localizarla cada 30 minutos.

Tratando de relajarse, Asami encendió la televisión.

El sonido superfluo inundo la habitación y la ingeniera decidió dejarlo en el programa que estuviesen pasando, que no era otro más que una película que narraba la historia de los Hikinas, una tribu antigua que se extinguió a causa de una enfermedad desconocida, una película aburrida creada por la ya famosa productora de Varrick.

Asami permaneció relajada mientras miraba con atención aquella película histórica. Una cinta que no había visto antes porque parecía aburrida pero en realidad no lo era tanto, incluso la ingeniera se atrevía a decir que era curiosa y que tenía un buen guion.

Asami no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando aquel film antes de que un sentimiento de tristeza le inundara el pecho, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y antes de que fuese capaz de detenerlo, la directora de Industrias Futuro se encontró llorando como una magdalena.

-Cariño, te traje unos bocadillos…- Korra ingresaba a la habitación, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando descubrió a la otra mujer abrazada a su almohada, ahogada en llanto. -¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el avatar confundida mientras se apresuraba hasta la cama y dejaba a parte el plato con comida. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- Pidió con cierta desesperación.

Asami no respondió, no podía. Como única reacción señalo hacia la televisión antes de seguir ahogada en sus lágrimas.

Korra volvió el rostro hasta el aparato solo para observar como un grupo de personas realizaba un extraño ritual alrededor de una fogata, portaban trajes antiguos y extravagantes. El avatar no comprendió la reacción de su esposa, aun después de haber reconocido aquella cinta.

-¿La película de Varrick te está haciendo llorar?- Preguntó Korra, casi con cierto humor. La ingeniera no le respondió, continuó abrazada a su almohada, sumida en su propio llanto. El avatar, como reacción natural, caminó hasta la televisión dispuesta a apagarla.

-No la apagues…- Asami susurró entre sollozos.

-¿Sabes que es solo una película?- Korra preguntó con obviedad, tratando de darle lógica al asunto y tranquilizar a la otra mujer. –No fue real, esa tribu nunca existió- El avatar reconoció.

La ingeniera continuó llorando. –Eso no lo sabes…- Susurró antes de limpiarse los mocos de la nariz con la manga de su sudadera.

-Varrick la dirigió- Korra insistió. –Es solo una tonta historia de ficción- El avatar comenzó a sentir ternura ante la reacción dramática de su esposa.

-Varrick se basa en hechos reales para escribir sus propias historias….- Asami balbuceo entrecortada, aunque su llanto había disminuido, las lágrimas seguían acumuladas. –Es tan triste pensar que tanta gente murió en aquella época- Sollozó.

Korra se acercó hasta la cama y acostándose junto a su esposa, la envolvió entre sus brazos. La ingeniera se aferró al contacto de la morena como si de una zarigüeya-koala se tratara. –Suponiendo que fue real y que los Hikinas existieron, eso ocurrió hace muchísimos años, no deberías sentirte triste por ellos- Afirmó mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo a lo largo de su espalda.

-Imagina que nuestro bebé hubiese nacido en aquella época, estaría condenado a una muerte segura…- Asami ni siquiera termino de pensar en el asunto antes de volver a llorar con ganas sobre el pecho de la otra mujer.

Una oleada de ternura invadió el pecho del avatar y una sonrisa cálida se extendió por sus labios. Ya había encontrado a la ingeniera llorando por banalidades muchas veces, sabía que era una reacción hormonal normal pero no podía evitar sentir ternura ante ese hecho.

-Si nuestro bebé hubiese nacido en aquel entonces…- Korra comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad y dulzura. –Hubiese encontrado la manera de protegerlo y de protegerte a ti también, al final de cuentas soy el avatar- Y depositó un beso sobre la frente ligeramente húmeda de su esposa.

-Y no estuviste ahí para proteger a toda esa tribu, ¿Qué clase de avatar eras en aquel entonces?- Asami reclamó entre lágrimas.

Korra bufó con cierta resignación, era imposible luchar con la otra mujer…

…

\- 6 meses –

Era el cumpleaños de presidente Raiko y toda la importante sociedad de Republic City se había dado cita en el gran salón del Hotel Fukiyama, el más grande y famoso de toda la ciudad. Korra había estado un poco receptiva ante la idea de presentarse porque nunca le habían agradado los grandes eventos sociales, sin embargo, Asami por otro lado se encontraba emocionada por asistir y había logrado persuadir a su esposa de presentarse con ella. De igual manera, el avatar jamás la hubiese dejado ir sola a aquel evento.

"20:06 hrs."

Cuando atravesaron la entrada del gran salón, un par de flashes de volvieron hacia ellas y Korra se vio en la necesidad de sonreír. El avatar traía un vestido azul sin mangas que pendía del cuello y dejaba la mitad de la espalda al descubierto. Por otro lado, Asami traía un impresionante vestido rojo que tampoco tenía mangas y que se ajustaba por debajo de sus pechos en un precioso moño blanco, su vientre hinchado sobresalía revelando sus seis meses de embarazo.

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en la sala y compartieron con los demás invitados un par de palabras mientras saludaban cortésmente.

-Debo hablar con el presidente Raiko sobre algunas cosas de la empresa- Asami se disculpó poco después mientras se alejaba, dejando sola a Korra mientras Iroh II y una despampanante mujer se acercaban al avatar.

-Asami luce impresionante- Comentó el general con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Korra aceptó el saludo con una sonrisa. –A sido bueno que no te haya escuchado…- El avatar bromeó. –El embarazo la tiene muy sensible últimamente-.

Iroh sonrió más ampliamente. –No lo dije de mala manera, creo que el embarazo le sienta muy bien- Rectificó antes de continuar. –Korra, esta es mi novia Misora- El general presentó finalmente cambiando la conversación.

El avatar le tendió la mano a la otra mujer. – Que alegría conocerte, Iroh ya me había hablado de ti- Comentó casualmente, aquella mujer sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar con admiración.

-Es un honor para mí conocer al avatar en persona- Y la sonrisa extasiada que tenía en el rostro no le dejó ninguna duda a la morena.

"20:38 hrs."

Asami se movió incomoda mientras continuaba escuchando lo que el presidente Raiko le comentaba. Lo cierto es que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que el mandatario decía, más bien, sus ojos estaban fijos donde su esposa. Korra se había quedado a solas con una mujer desconocida y muy atractiva, la ingeniera podía reconocerlo abiertamente. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Me aseguraré de que usted y el señor Varrick tengan todos los recursos económicos necesarios para llevar a cabo el proyecto de la energía limpia…- Raiko mencionó interesado y Asami afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El tema de conversación era muy interesante y por más, muy importante de tratar, sin embargo la directora de Industrias Futuro no lograba concentrarse del todo mientras volvía a ver reír a aquella mujer que acompañaba a su esposa.

"20:58 hrs."

Asami se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo mientras escuchaba a Pema. La ingeniera había tenido la intensión de interrumpir la conversación de su mujer con aquella intrusa increíblemente delgada, pero Pema la había interceptado justo a tiempo para impedírselo.

-¿Crees que estoy adquiriendo más peso?- Asami interrumpió lo que sea de lo que la esposa de Tenzin le estuviese hablando.

-Es totalmente normal, incluso tus caderas se pondrán más anchas de lo que antes eran…- Mencionó la mujer mayor y la ingeniera miró con envidia la increíble cintura que tenía la mujer que hablaba con el avatar. –El primer embarazo siempre es el más difícil y te tomará mucho tiempo adaptarte a lo voluptuoso que puede volverse tu cuerpo- Comentó y Asami deseó que Korra estuviese con ella.

-Quizas debo comer un poco más saludable…- Susurró la ingeniera mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre y acariciaba por sobre la seda de su vestido. –He tenido muchos antojos muy extraños últimamente y creó que comer tanto solo me va a poner tan gorda como una ballena-delfín- Habló con cierta nostalgia mientras miraba hacía donde su esposa compartía sonrisas con aquella mujer.

"21:17 hrs"

-Ese vestido sin duda se ve precioso en ti…- Opal comentó por segunda vez mientras sonreía con dulzura. –Sé que ya lo mencione pero me encanta el detalle del moño sobre tu vientre- La maestra aire aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para admirar lo bonita que Asami lucia embarazada.

-¡Oh!- La ingeniera hizo una expresión de sorpresa mientras se tocaba el vientre. –Está pateando- Susurró emocionada. Opal se apresuró a colocar sus manos en el sitio que Asami señalo mientras disfrutaban de aquel mágico momento.

Asami deseó que Korra estuviese ahí emocionándose con ella y no junto a aquella simplona mujer que acaparaba su atención.

"21:36 hrs."

Asami estaba sentada junto a una de las ventanas mientras bebía de su copa con jugo de arándanos. El disgusto ya estaba reflejado en su ceño ligeramente fruncido y en el hecho de que miraba fijamente desde aquel rincón como Korra seguía conversando con aquella delgaducha y horrible mujer.

-Quizás solo deberías interrumpir la conversación…- Lin, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, sugirió.

-¿Para qué? Korra no parece interesada en separarse de esa mujerzuela, no seré yo quien le arruine su fiestecita- Murmuró con notable enojo.

-Me parece que vi a esa mujer entrar con Iroh- La jefa de la policía intentó animarla, buscarle el lado positivo que aquello pudiese tener.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tal parece que el avatar tiene debilidad por la gente de la nación del fuego…- Habló la ingeniera refiriéndose también a sí misma, claramente estaban matándola los celos.

"22:03"

-…Y ese vestido es horrible, la hace ver como un grillo-lagartija- Comentó Asami furiosa mientras atravesaba la puerta de la entrada principal del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la festividad.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco…- Mako venía justo detrás de ella, tratando inútilmente de animarla. –La verdad es una mujer muy agradable, intercambie unas palabras con ella y me pareció alguien muy dulce- Comentó el maestro fuego.

-Entonces no sé qué haces siguiéndome, claramente esa horrible mujer es mejor compañía que yo- La ingeniera se apresuró hasta su auto dispuesta a marcharse.

-No me refería a eso- Mako intentó corregir sus palabras. –No me pareció que estuviesen coqueteando o algo como eso, incluso Iroh estuvo ahí casi todo el tiempo- El maestro fuego continuó defendiendo a Korra.

-Si te encuentras con el avatar, dile que ya me he ido a casa y que ni se moleste en buscarme…- La directora de Industrias Futuro se adentró en su Satomóvil dispuesta a marcharse.

-Asami, espera…- Mako se recargó en el automóvil impidiendo que la mujer arrancase y se marchase.

-No, tengo una idea mejor- La ingeniera encendió el Satomóvil. –Si vez a Korra, dile que hoy duerme en el sofá y que ni si quiera piense en golpear la puerta de mi habitación porque le enviaré a mis abogados con el divorcio- La ira en la mirada de Asami intimidó al maestro fuego de tal manera como solo la jefa Beifong podía conseguir, sin duda, el avatar acababa de meterse en un GRAN y EMBARAZADO problema…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y esperare impaciente por sus comentarios que me encantan y me motivan muchisimo a continuar.

Como ya es tradición. +5 review y posteo sin falta el capítulo siguiente.

¿Quieren seguir viendo una Asami celosa? ¿Qué tal verlas discutir nombres de bebés? No lo he preguntado antes, pero creo que llegó el momento... ¿Qué les gustaría más? ¿Una pequeña y dulce maestra agua o un terrible pequeño maestro agua?


	9. ¿Y el sexo?

Hola

Aquí hay un capitulo más de esta historia. Agradezco muchísimo la enorme cantidad de reviews, de verdad... Estoy sorprendida y encantada con todo lo que he leído. Muchísimas gracias.

De igual manera, continuare escribiendo para ustedes con todo el animo que me trasmiten. Espero que mi historia les siga gustando.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

\- 7 meses –

Korra se movió a lo largo de la habitación como león enjaulado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba tranquilizarse. Los problemas con su esposa iban cada vez a peor y siempre que encontraba la manera de solucionar alguno, aparecía otro más complicado. Las inseguridades de Asami y la falta total de actividad sexual la estaban volviendo loca, la frustraban.

-Quizás si hablas con ella de estas cosas…-Pema mencionó tratando de animar al avatar.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces- Korra habló con preocupación. –Yo no quiero que se sienta insegura ¿Sabes?- El avatar se acercó a la ventana mientras miraba hacía el inmenso mar.

-Lo único seguro que puedes hacer es darle toda tu comprensión y no provocar sus celos- Pema se acercó a la morena, mirándola con ternura. –Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando estuve embarazada de Jinora…- La mujer mayor comenzó a hablar, tratando de animarla. –Recuerdo que sentía mi cuerpo tan diferente, estaba adquiriendo mucho peso, mi ropa ya no me quedaba y todo el tiempo estaba cansada- Korra la miró. –Entonces Tenzin era más joven y cualquier cosa me hacía sentir insegura, quería que estuviese conmigo y solo conmigo todo el tiempo- La vergüenza se reflejó en sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Es vergonzoso ahora pero en aquel momento así lo deseaba-

-¿Y cómo llevaban el sexo?- El avatar preguntó con más interés. –Desde que el embarazo comenzó solo me ha dejado tocarla unas cuatro veces, solo cuatro veces- La desesperación se le grabó en la cara.

-Cuando Jinora todo fue bastante bien, pero con Ikki y Meelo las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes, estaba muy cansada y nunca tenía ganas de ello- La mujer mayor habló con cierto humor. –Tenzin perfeccionó sus técnicas para meditar-

-Es tan desesperante, ya son siete meses y ella ya ni siquiera deja que la abrace, siempre está entre nosotras esa incomoda almohada de maternidad, la detesto- Korra bufó con frustración, el embarazo no estaba resultando tan reconfortante. Aunque Asami y ella habían tenido muchísimos momentos preciosos, el avatar estaba considerando este embarazo como el único y exclusivo.

-Sé que estas siendo muy paciente al respecto y sé también que esto puede cansarte, pero Korra solo tienes que aguantar un poco más- Pema insistió. –Sé que eres una persona inteligente y sabrás como llevar el sexo, cuando estamos embarazadas el sentirnos amadas y comprendidas nos ayuda muchísimo-

Entonces el avatar tuvo la mejor de sus ideas.

…

Asami estaba muy agotada, tenía un ligero dolor de espalda y unas ganas terribles de comer rollos de canela cuando por fin llegó a casa. Había tenido una junta de comité en Industrias Futuro y sentía que ya no podía aguantar un minuto más dentro de aquellos edificios, era terriblemente complicado tratar de lidiar con una empresa y con un embarazo al mismo tiempo.

Ryu la saludó como de costumbre y la ingeniera se sorprendió de que su esposa no hubiese hecho ya lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Korra?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras la buscaba con la vista por la sala.

-Bueno, me ha pedido que nadie la moleste…- El mayordomo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. –Está en la habitación de huéspedes, la segunda casi al final del pasillo-

Asami lo miró confundida y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, Korra estaba en la habitación que habían designado para que fuera del bebé. Sin saber muy bien porque eso la enojaba, la ingeniera se dejó ir en aquella dirección.

Ryu se quedó en su sitio preguntándose si debía detenerla o dejarla continuar.

Asami atravesó el pasillo con pasos firmes y finalmente alcanzó la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y un sentimiento le inundó el pecho.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el avatar que ya se había percatado de su intromisión en la habitación y la miraba con intensidad.

Aquella pieza estaba vacía y el color vino de las paredes había sido sustituido por un azul suave y cálido. Korra estaba en medio de la habitación sosteniendo una brocha entre las manos mientras su rostro y sus ropas estaban salpicados de la pintura. El corazón de Asami bombeó de prisa mientras una gran alegría se reflejaba en sus labios.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó el avatar una vez más. –Es ese color azul que te gustó de la tienda de Genki, no es oscuro ni tampoco triste…- Korra explicaba mientras se acercaba a su esposa. –Es más bien suave como el cielo- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Es hermoso…- La ingeniera susurró mientras sus ojos se inundaban de alegría. –Pero… ¿Por qué?...- Asami no estaba segura de lo que quería preguntar.

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas…- El avatar se deshizo de la brocha que tenía entre sus manos. –En dos meses más nuestro bebé estará aquí y nosotras no tenemos lista su habitación, ni siquiera hemos hablado de los nombres- Korra se acercó hasta su esposa y la cogió de las manos. –Has estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo lidiando con el embarazo, la empresa y… yo solo he estado aquí haciendo tareas de avatar-

Asami negó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Haz hecho muchas cosas también, me has apoyado muchísimo y lo más importe…- La ingeniera soltó una de las manos de Korra para acariciarle la mejilla. –Te has quedado conmigo siempre, sin importar que tan mal se han puesto las cosas- El avatar sonrió.

-Vamos a tener un bebé- Korra susurró con emoción. –Aguantaría todo esto una y otra vez si fuese necesario-

Asami le devolvió la sonrisa. –Este será el primero y el último- Habló con humor pero con cierta seriedad también.

-¿Y si algún día quisiese un hermano?- El avatar preguntó envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Supongo que no te importará probar la maternidad de primera mano- La ingeniera sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Korra.

-Si eso te hiciese feliz- El avatar sugirió mientras buscaba rozar sus labios con los de su esposa, Korra no lo diría en voz alta pero Asami estaba enorme.

La directora de industrias futuro sonrió enormemente antes de volver su boca contra la de su esposa y fundirse en un beso.

…

Eran cerca de las 11 pm, Asami se encontraba acostada de lado abrazada a su almohada de maternidad porque el tamaño de su vientre ya no la dejaba dormir de ninguna otra manera, a su lado estaba el avatar quien tenía las manos tras la cabeza y miraba desde hacía un rato el techo que se levantaba por sobre las dos.

-¿Estas despierta?- Preguntó la ingeniera después de un rato en silencio.

-Si- Korra respondió volviendo la vista hacía la mujer que descansaba a su lado.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Asami con tranquilidad.

El silencio reino por un rato en la habitación antes de que el avatar volviese a hablar. -¿Qué te parece el nombre de Yûdai?- Korra preguntó.

-Es un nombre interesante- Respondió la ingeniera mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, había esperado bastante para que el avatar comenzase a hablar de los nombres que le gustaban para su hijo. –A mí me gusta más Hiyori- Expresó.

Korra frunció las cejas ligeramente. -¿Ese no es el nombre de una chica?- Apoyandose en un brazo, el avatar volvió toda su atención a la otra mujer.

-En mi empresa hay un joven que se llama Hiyori- Habló.

Korra la miró un largo momento antes de volver a hablar. -¿Y es guapo ese joven?- Preguntó con cierto recelo.

Asami sonrió ampliamente. -¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó con cierto humor.

-Podría ser- Respondió el avatar mientras desviaba la mirada.

La ingeniera rio con humor. –Vamos Korra, estoy hecha una ballena-delfín- Respondió con cierto humor y algo de pesar mientras deslizaba su mano a lo largo de su abultado abdomen. -¿Quién podría fijarse en mí?- Preguntó con inocencia.

Pero el avatar no se rio. –Yo me fijo en ti- Respondió con seriedad mientras miraba a su esposa con intensidad. –Me fijo en la sensualidad que adquiriste con el embarazo, me fijo en el increíble brillo que hay en tu mirada cuando hablas de nuestro bebé, me fijo también en la nueva y excitante curva de tu cuerpo que me hace querer quitarte la ropa a mordidas y llenarte de besos…- Korra habló con intensidad y Asami gimió despacio.

¿Qué era eso que estaba experimentando de pronto? Asami empujó con su pie la almohada que la separaba de su esposa y con cierta inseguridad se apresuró a unir sus labios en un beso que comenzó suave.

-Haz estado tan preocupada por mí y por nuestro bebé- Asami susurró contra la boca del avatar mientras terminaba de deshacerse de la almohada que se interponía entre ellas. Korra terminó de empujarla con sus pies y finalmente la pateó lejos de la cama, había odiado ese horrible trasto desde el primer día que la ingeniera lo trajo a casa.

-He pensado en que mañana podrimos comprar algunos muebles para la habitación del bebé- Korra susurró entre gemidos mientras sentía las manos de su esposa comenzar a invadir sus hombros y su cuello, el avatar no supo con seguridad cuando fue que Asami se encontró a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

-Repite lo que has dicho- La ingeniera hablo con excitación mientras sus besos comenzaban a descender por el la mandíbula de la morena.

Korra hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en lo que había dicho con anterioridad, había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a su esposa que tener la oportunidad le hacía imposible pensar con claridad en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Lo de comprar muebles para el bebé?- Habló entre gemidos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la blusa de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Eso no…- Asami se apartó un poco dándole a al avatar la oportunidad de sacarle la blusa y así lo hizo. –Lo que dijiste antes, lo que te gusta de mi- Korra no perdió la oportunidad y después de haberle sacado la blusa a la otra mujer, sus labios se deslizaron hacía el cuello de la ingeniera mientras chupaba y mordía suavemente.

-Creo que eres…- Korra habló entre cortada por la excitación, con su aliento rozando la sensible piel del cuello de Asami. –La mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos…- Continuó besando hasta alcanzarle la clavícula. –Me encanta el sabor suave de tu piel…- Susurró casi en su oído antes de continuar regando besos en la zona. –Y estoy convencida de que ninguna mujer embarazada se ha visto jamás tan hermosa como tú- Susurró contra su oído antes de volver a buscar sus labios y fundirse en un beso apasionada. Sus manos se movían ágilmente a lo largo de su vientre y su espalda antes de alcanzar el broche de su sostén.

Las inseguridades de Asami se esfumaron por esa noche mientras el avatar le hacia el amor…

* * *

Y aquí termina un capítulo más...

Como ya es costumbre, +6 reviews y sin falta, posteo el siguiente...

Lamento si alguien se ha sentido decepcionado ante el hecho de que haya decidido que sea un niño, les aseguro que tiene una razón de ser.

Hablando del siguiente capitulo, les dejaré que piensen un poco sobre que les gustaría leer "Faltan solo dos meses"... Les spoileo un poco acerca de lo que yo he pensado (¿Que tal que Tonraq decide hablar finalmente con Korra? ¿Qué le diría?) ... Todo comentario, es ampliamente bien resivido.


	10. Kunko

Hola

Pido una disculpa por mi ausencia. Tuve mucho trabajo y estuve de viaje por la navidad y comisiones... En fin, muchas cosas. Agradezco la cantidad de reviews que me han escrito, ha sido genial leerle y ver que les gusta mi historia. Es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo. Para no abrumarles más, les dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho y una vez más, muchas gracias por tomarse un momentito para escibirme un review.

 **Advertencia:** La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

-8 meses-

Eran cerca de la seis de la tarde y Asami trataba inútilmente de relajarse. Tenía los pies hinchados y el cuerpo muy cansado para incluso querer levantarse del sofá ante el sonido de la puerta. Su abultado abdomen resaltaba en su vestido rojo y un libro estaba olvidado en su costado. La morena esperó que fuese Korra quien atravesase la puerta.

-Señorita Sato, tiene visita- Ryu anunció desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala donde Asami descansaba.

Sin muchos ánimos, volvió el rostro hacia su servidor.

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó.

-Lamento importunarte Asami- Una voz ronca resonó a las espaldas de Ryu, la ingeniera le reconoció enseguida mientras aparecía por el umbral.

-Tonraq…- Susurró por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie.

Aquel hombre corpulento se acercó hasta Asami mientras su mirada se llenaba de sorpresa.

-Estas… enorme- El líder de la tribu del agua del sur miraba con intensidad su hinchado abdomen. El silencio se extendió un momento, la ingeniera se encontró ligeramente sonrojada ante aquel comentario. –Esperaba encontrarte muy embarazada pero esto ha superado mis expectativas- Habló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Asami se sintió extrañamente relajada ante la reacción positiva del padre de Korra. Sabía que las cosas habían quedado muy tensas la última vez, más sin embargo, la directora de Industrias Futuro siempre se había sentido muy segura ante aquel hombre, siempre había sido como un segundo padre para ella.

-Ni que lo digas…- La ingeniera habló con cierto humor. –Ya no puedo esperar a nazca- Mencionó mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de su vientre mientras una expresión de ternura se reflejaba en su rostro.

Tonraq sonrió conmovido antes de moverse con cierto nerviosismo. –La verdad es que te vez increíble embarazada, te sienta muy bien- Continuó alagando.

La ingeniera sonrió con emoción. –Korra está muy emocionada, últimamente no quiere separarse de mi ni siquiera para ir al baño-

-Yo estaba igual cuando Senna- Con un gesto Asami lo invitó a sentarse. –Aún recuerdo lo nervioso que me sentía, no quería que se levantara de la cama por ningún motivo-

Aquel hombre tomó asiento junto a la mujer embarazada. –Debe ser hereditario- Susurró la ingeniera con humor. El líder de la tribu la imitó un momento antes de mirarla con preocupación.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?- Preguntó con seriedad.

Asami sonrió. –Está perfecto, el medico dijo que todo va normal, que nuestro pequeño está muy sano y no tardará mucho antes de que se decida a nacer- La mujer habló con ilusión mientras acariciaba su vientre.

El rostro de Tonraq se iluminó. -¿Es un varón?- Preguntó sorprendido y emocionado.

La directora de industrias futuro asintió contagiada de la emoción de su acompañante.

El líder de la tribu agua del sur sonrió enormemente orgulloso. –El primogénito… - Susurró casi para sí mismo antes de que su sonrisa decayera. –Yo tengo que disculparme contigo- Finalmente reconoció el motivo de su visita. –El día que me enteré de la noticia estaba lleno de dudas, todo ha sido tan nuevo y debo reconocer que no me encontraba preparado para descubrir que todo lo que ha sucedido con mi hija nunca ha sido como yo lo he deseado-

La ingeniera frunció ligeramente las cejas. -¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con intriga y confusión.

-Desde el día que nació, Korra ha roto con todas las expectativas que yo tenía para ella- El semblante de Tonraq se volvió serio. –No quiero decir con esto que estoy decepcionado, de ninguna manera me siento así por las decisiones de mi hija, al contrario, me encuentro decepcionado de la manera en la que yo he ido tomando las cosas…- El tono en su voz era más bajo. –Siempre supe que Korra no iba a ser como cualquier chica normal, pero aun así en el fondo yo seguía deseando algo convencional para ella-

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no he sido algo convencional?- Asami no se inmutó.

-No te ofendas, he llegado a quererte como una segunda hija y reconozco abiertamente que nunca he visto a Korra tan feliz como lo es contigo- El hombre habló con ternura mientras miraba a la mujer que tenía junto a él. –Es solo que siempre he deseado lo mejor para ella y hoy estoy convencido, que no hay nadie mejor para mi hija que tú- Tonraq reconoció.

De pronto los ojos de la ingeniera se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquella confesión.

-Korra pudo ver su felicidad en ti y me ha costado mucho trabajo entenderlo, pero ahora estoy seguro que con nadie será más feliz como lo es contigo y como lo será cuando mi nieto nazca- El hombre mayor sonrió con nostalgia y Asami lo invitó entre lágrimas a que tocara su vientre por primera vez.

…

El avatar se encontraba pensativa mientras admiraba los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Releyó con interés paso por paso cada una de las instrucciones que debía seguir a continuación antes de mirar las piezas que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo de toda la habitación.

-¿Segura que no necesitas que te ayude?- Preguntó Asami desde el umbral de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Korra tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas mientras analizaba todas las piezas de madera que estaban a su alrededor.

-De ninguna manera- Respondió con seriedad mientras se rascaba la barbilla. –Yo puedo armarla, solo debo leer muy bien el manual- Habló sin mirar a la otra mujer.

-Sabes que soy ingeniera de profesión y estas cosas no tienen ninguna dificultad para mi ¿cierto?- Recalcó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre hinchado.

El avatar no respondió mientras tomaba en sus manos la primera pieza con la que se decidió comenzar.

-Yo sugeriría que comenzases por la base- Señalo Asami con cierto humor. –Es esa pieza grande que esta por ahí- Señaló.

Korra la miró con intriga antes de volverse hacía la pieza señalada. –Puedo hacerlo yo sola- Recalcó mientras volvía a coger el instructivo.

-Cariño, es una cuna ensamblable, yo podría ayudarte sin ningún problema- La ingeniera intentó una vez más.

-No está en discusión, yo lo armaré y tú puedes tomar asiento por ahí mientras lo hago- La maestra de los cuatro elemento no debatió mientras continuaba con el análisis del instructivo y las piezas.

…

El avatar se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras sostenía un desarmador en la mano. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo un segundo antes de que volviese a concentrarse en armar la cuna de su bebé. Cada vez le faltaba menos, aunque la pieza que intentaba insertar en ese momento estaba teniendo dificultades para conectar con la que se supone debería.

-Korra…- Asami se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. –Tienes visita- Susurró por lo bajo. Tonraq venía caminando detrás de ella.

El avatar levantó el rostro y se topó con unos profundos ojos azules, su respiración se volvió pesada mientras el enojo hacía su aparición en su pecho. Korra frunció las cejas y volvió a su tarea de armar la cuna tratando de ignorar la presencia de su padre. La ingeniera por su parte, desapareció por el pasillo dándoles intimidad a las otras dos personas.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó el líder de la tribu agua del sur. Aún no se había atrevido a entrar por completo en la habitación.

El avatar no respondió, continuó intentando encajar las piezas con más esmero.

Tonraq se mantuvo quieto un rato, buscando las palabras que con las cuales comenzar a hablar. Finalmente, titubeante habló. –Creo que esa pieza está al revés-

Korra detuvo sus movimientos un momento antes de girar la pieza y volver a su labor sin ni siquiera volver el rostro hacia su padre.

-Sé que estas enfadada conmigo…- Tonraq comenzó a hablar con más seguridad. –Tienes razones para estarlo y es por eso que yo he venido a disculparme por mi actitud-

El avatar ni se movió, terminó de atornillar la pieza que sostenía y volvió a por el instructivo, ignorando totalmente a aquel hombre.

El líder de la tribu se adentró en la habitación. –Korra, lamento profundamente la manera en la que me comporté contigo en tu última visita, he estado sintiéndome tan avergonzado…- Tonraq se sinceró. –Eres mi única hija y yo no he estado apoyándote siempre-

El avatar apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, pero no lo miró ni dijo nada.

-Desde el principio todo ha sido muy difícil para mí, honestamente desde que supe que te casarías con Asami dejé de pensar en que alguna vez pudiese llegar a tener un nieto, la idea parecía descabellada, así que dejé de pensarlo- Habló con más confianza. –Y entonces estabas ahí, diciéndome que por algún método mágico tú y Asami estaban esperando un bebé-

Korra detuvo sus movimientos pero aún continuó sin mirar a su progenitor.

-Yo debía alegrarme con la noticia pero en lugar de ello me sentí preocupado, tenía todas estas dudas absurdas y miedos…- Tonraq se acercó más a su hija. –Sé que debía confiar en ti, que debía estar de tu lado y lamento mucho no haber sido un apoyo para ti- Aquel imponente hombre estaba de cuclillas mirando al avatar con los ojos húmedos.

Korra por fin lo miró. -¿Tanto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta?- Preguntó entre enojada y conmovida. Las lágrimas ya habían aparecido en sus ojos.

Tonraq negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. –Supe que me había equivocado dos minutos después de que te vi partir-

-Han pasado cinco meses papá- Korra reclamó.

-Lo sé- El hombre respondió. –No recuerdo a Asami tan… grande- Titubeó y el avatar sonrió ligeramente con la expresión de su padre. –Es solo que no sabía cómo decirte todo esto, me llevó un tiempo convencerme de que has estado haciendo lo correcto, has estado siguiendo a tu corazón y yo no había querido ver eso- Tonraq se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-Mi corazón esta con Asami siempre- Korra habló con seguridad y su progenitor sonrió.

-Lo sé, y quiero que me perdones por dudar- Aquel hombre pidió. El avatar sintió que el corazón se le estremecía.

Korra le sonrió a su padre antes de hablar. -¿Sabes que mi hijo será un maestro agua?- Preguntó con ilusión.

Tonraq sonrió ampliamente. –Katara me lo ha dicho ya, es una noticia estupenda- El avatar sonrió llena de orgullo, segura de que ahora en adelante contaría con el apoyo incondicional de su padre. -¿Ya han escogido un nombre? Porque sería increíble que tuviese un nombre tradicional de la tribu- Tonraq sugirió.

Korra hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Esos nombres no son muy… bonito-

El líder de la tribu sonrió. –Si hubieses sido varón, Senna y yo te hubiésemos llamado Kunko- La mueca del avatar se volvió mayor.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por leer y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y esperaré paciente por sus reviews.

+7 reviews y posteo el siguiente capitulo.

¿Qué tal una Asami super embarazada? ¿Ya debería nacer el bebé? Acepto sugerencias para el nombre del bebé. Nos leemos.


	11. El pequeño Sato

Hola

Me ausente mucho tiempo en esta historia... lo sé, hasta yo me detesto. Pero aquí está la continuación.

Espero que les guste y que de verdad disfruten la lectura... Me motive a subir este capitulo dada la avalancha de comentarios que tenía está historia, me dije a mi misma que se lo merecen. Así que aquí está un capítulo más.

Sin más...

 **La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. Solo he tomado el concepto y los personajes para crear esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

-9 meses-

-… Y había luces por todas partes, era como un espectáculo de colores- El avatar narraba con detalle. -…Y ahí estábamos las dos, en medio de todo aquello bailando con música imaginaria- Una sonrisa ilusionada apareció en su rostro. –Y Asami no paraba de reír, es difícil tomarse un momento con seriedad y romanticismo cuando mamá no deja de reírse…- Korra sintió un suave golpe sobre su hombro mientras sonreía más ampliamente y continuaba narrando su historia al vientre muy hinchado de la otra mujer. -No sé si fue la sonrisa perfecta de mamá o lo increíble que fue el sexo después de bailar…-

-¡Korra!- Asami replicó. El avatar la ignoró.

-Pero ese mismo día supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado- Finalizó mientras depositaba un beso sobre la piel de aquel hinchado abdomen.

La ingeniera contuvo las lágrimas mientras sus labios se curveaban en una suave sonrisa y haciendo a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos, acarició la mejilla de la morena. –Esa historia no me la habías contado- Habló con ternura.

-¿No?- Preguntó Korra haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Asami negó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de atraer el rostro del avatar hasta el suyo y besar sus labios.

-Juraría que ya te lo había dicho- Respondió la morena mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de la otra mujer, buscando el roce de su piel.

La ingeniera volvió a negar con un movimiento antes de volver a buscar los labios de la otra mujer. Korra gimió contra la boca de su esposa, no muy deseosa de comenzar el juego en el que Asami la arrastraba siempre que comenzaba a besarla. La directora de industrias futuro había encontrado el método de calentar la situación con su esposa como si fuesen a intimar, y después, cuando el avatar creía que por fin tendrían un poco de atención sexual, la ingeniera lo paraba todo porque no tenía ganas y estaba cansada. Korra ya no veía la hora en que su hijo naciera.

Asami buscó profundizar el beso con la morena antes de que un fuerte dolor le atravesase las costillas.

-¡Auch!- La ingeniera retrocedió, quejándose mientras acariciaba su costado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el avatar alarmada. -¿Tienes dolor? ¿Ya va a nacer?-

-No- Asami negó mientras acariciaba su costado izquierdo con insistencia. –Tu hijo está pateándome las costillas- Susurró con un claro gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Esto comenzaba a pasar cada vez con más frecuencia, el bebé se movía más.

-Está bien- Korra se apresuró a colocar sus manos sobre el vientre de la ingeniera. –Es suficiente bebé…- El avatar pidió mientras le hablaba al hinchado abdomen. –Estas lastimando a mamá- Susurró despacio mientras deslizaba sus manos con cariño a lo largo de la tripa de su esposa. –Tienes que dejar de patear, cariño-

Asami volvió a quejarse y Korra continuó hablándole a su pequeño pateador.

...

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Pema que se encontraba a su lado en el comedor. La mujer mayor había ido a hacerle compañía y ayudarle un poco a hacer ciertas cosas porque ciertamente, el vientre muy hinchado de Asami le impedía hacer mucho.

-Me siento mutilada, inútil- Susurró la morena notablemente decaída.

El embarazo estaba en la recta final, casi se había concluido el tiempo y Asami no veía la hora de que su hijo naciera. Llevaba cerca de una semana encerrada en casa con la constante supervisión de su esposa o cualquier otra persona, incapaz de acercarse a su taller o de supervisar su empresa. Ciertamente la morena vivía con el radio en la mano, recibiendo y enviando mensajes a quien había dejado a cargo.

-Es normal, en muy pocos días todo habrá terminado- Pema la miró con ternura y Asami le sonrió de vuelta. –Cuando haya nacido ese pequeño, desearas la paz que tenías cuando aún estaba en tu vientre-

La ingeniera acarició su abultado abdomen, todavía no podía creer que pronto se convertiría en madre.

-¿Cómo van a llamarlo?- Preguntó la esposa del maestro aire.

Asami se mantuvo en silencio, considerando su respuesta.

-Es complicado, Korra y yo no lo hemos decidido aún- Expresó sin dejar de correr sus manos por su vientre. Hoy se sentía un poco extraña y el bebé había estado demasiado quieto.

-No quisiera presionarlos pero por el tamaño de tu tripa estoy segura que no tienen mucho tiempo-

La morena sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, dispuesta a caminar hacía la sala. La silla del comedor le había agotado la espalda y se encontraba adolorida. Pema se levantó con ella pero cuando Asami quiso dar su primer paso, sintió como se le humedecían las piernas y los pies.

La ingeniera se detuvo en seco, casi avergonzada.

-Pema… -Susurró por lo bajo. –Creo que acabo de hacerme encima- Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

La otra mujer la miró confundida antes de apresurarse a su lado y notar la realidad.

-No Asami, acabas de romper aguas- Habló con cierta tranquilidad tratando de no alarmar a la más joven.

El rostro de la ingeniera se llenó de terror.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-

…

-¿Alguna noticia de Korra?- Pidió Asami entre gemidos, las contracciones eran cada vez más intensas y el dolor se volvía insoportables. La ingeniera podía jurar que nunca algo le había dolido tanto como esto.

-Ikki y Jinora están en eso, tú solo tranquilízate, Korra estará aquí justo a tiempo- Susurró Pema maternalmente mientras limpiaba la ligera capa de sudor de su frente.

La morena hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, acostada sobre aquella camilla podía observar a Pema y a la enfermera que monitorizaba su situación. Era consciente de que Bolin y Opal estaba en la sala de espera, también sabía que Mako y Tenzin debían estar en camino pero… ¿Dónde demonios podía haberse metido su esposa ahora que más la necesitaba a su lado?

-¡AHHHHHHH…!- Gimoteo Asami mientras una fuerte contracción le invadía los músculos del abdomen y le contraía el cuerpo. -¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?- Habló entre gemidos mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la mujer mayor.

Pema continúo peinando sus cabellos sudorosos.

-¿Hacerte qué?- La esposa del maestro aire sabía que hablaban de Korra. Desde que el trabajo de parto había comenzado, la morena no paraba de hablar sobre el avatar.

-¿Cómo pudo dejarme embarazada y sola?- Lloriqueó mientras el dolor de la contracción anterior disminuía.

-Ella vendrá a tiempo, ya lo veras- Susurró Pema.

Asami sonrió a la otra mujer, era como tener una mamá que la aconsejase en un momento tan complicado. Justo lo que estaba necesitando ahora más que nunca.

…

-Como Korra no se aparezca en los próximos minutos, ¡voy a matarla cuando salga de esto!- Exclamó la morena perdiendo los nervios.

Las contracciones iban en aumento tanto en dolor como en frecuencia y el doctor maestro agua le había asegurado que pronto comenzaría el verdadero trabajo de parto. Incluso se había marchado a prepararlo todo para ese momento.

Todo el hospital era consciente que el hijo primogénito del avatar estaba cerca de nacer, incluso se había enterado por Mako que los paparazzi estaban de camino al hospital… pero de Korra, nadie sabía nada.

-Debes tranquilizarte Asami, estará aquí, estoy segura- Pema, que era la única que se había quedado en la sala con ella, intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡No la defiendas!- La ingeniera protesto antes de gemir lastimeramente por otra contracción.

-¡ASAMI!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el Avatar entró como un torbellino hasta alcanzar la camilla. Korra tenía el cabello desordenado, la ropa un poco sucia y una expresión de total pánico en el rostro, así que sin pararse a meditar nada se apresuró hasta su esposa que se retorcía levemente tratando de contener el dolor de la última contracción.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- El avatar se veía preocupada y muy asustada.

-¡¿Se puede… saber dónde… te habías metido?!- Preguntó notablemente irritada la morena mientras se retorcía ante una nueva contracción. -¡Nuestro hijo iba a nacer... y no ibas a esta… ¡AHHHHHH!- Gimoteó Asami mientras hacía la cabeza hacía atrás, Korra se movió desesperada.

-¿Dónde está el médico?- La morena preguntó con desesperación a Pema que aún permanecía junto a la cabecera de la camilla de quien estaba dando a luz.

-Volverá en un momento- La mujer mayor habló con tranquilidad y con cierto humor mientras observaba la interacción de aquellas madres primerizas.

-¡No volveré a permitir que me toques nunca más!- Asami resopló enfadada y adolorida mientras apretaba la recién encontrada mano de su esposa. Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario.

-Esa es una gran mentira, te encanta como te toco- Bromeó la morena aun con preocupación mientras trataba inútilmente de relajar a la otra mujer.

La ingeniera la miró con resentimiento.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme… esto?!- Se quejó la ingeniera mientras pujaba sin querer ante la sensación de dolor que le invadía todo el cuerpo. -¡OH DIOSEEEEEEES!- Asami resopló mientras se le contraía su abultado abdomen.

-Esto no está bien- Susurró Pema mientras se apresuraba a echar un vistazo entre las piernas de la mujer que estaba dando a luz. –Creo que el bebé ya viene, iré a por el doctor- La mujer mayor se apresuró a salir de la habitación dejando a las otras dos mujeres a solas.

Korra y Asami se miraron con preocupación.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo- El avatar susurró con temor mientras besaba una y otra vez la frente sudada de su esposa.

Asami le creyó.

…

-Ya falta muy poco, solo debes pujar un poco más Asami, solo un poco más- El médico pidió.

Era el mejor ginecólogo de todo el hospital y de toda ciudad República, Korra no hubiese esperado menos tratándose de su propio hijo. Incluso, dentro de la habitación estaban las mejores enfermeras esperando por sostener al pequeño Sato y entregárselo al avatar que esperaba impaciente junto a su adolorida esposa.

-Está bien cariño, tu puedes- Korra susurró a su oído mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de la ingeniera. –Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, puedes hacerlo-

Asami gimió adolorida antes de pujar una vez más.

-Un poco más, ya casi puedo ver su cabeza- Habló decidido el médico.

-En verdad te amo Korra…- Susurró la ingeniera por lo bajo mientras recuperaba el aire y otra contracción se abría a través de su espalda baja. -…pero vuelve a dejarme embarazada y te mató… ¡HHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

El avatar sonrió ante la amenaza de su esposa. Tenía cerca de dos horas que Asami no pasaba de reclamarle y tirarle amenazas.

-El bebé ya casi está afuera, tienes que hacer un mayor esfuerzo, solo un poco más- Pidió el doctor. Una enfermera ya se había acercado con una manta azul entre sus manos, dispuesta a ser la primera en sostener al primogénito del Avatar.

-Te amo Asami y creo que serás la mejor mamá del mundo- Susurró Korra con cariño. –Sé que puedes hacerlo-

La ingeniera, sin soltar la mano de su esposa se dispuso a dar un último esfuerzo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gimió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su abdomen se comprimía y los huesos de su tórax se terminaban de abrir lo suficiente.

-¡Lo tengo, ya lo tengo!- Habló con emoción el médico de la tribu agua mientras sostenía al pequeño entre sus manos.

Korra no pudo evitar la emoción que inundaba su pecho antes de volver su rostro y besar con entusiasmo a su jadeante esposa mientras le susurraba palabras dulces.

-Lo lograste, haz dado a luz a nuestro hijo… somos madres- Susurró el avatar con entusiasmo mientras besaba la frente y las mejillas de la ingeniera.

-Quiero verlo- Pidió Asami con ilusión.

…

Lo peor había pasado, habían trasladado a Asami a una nueva habitación con sabanas limpias mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de limpiar al pequeño Sato. Korra por su parte le había dado la emocionante noticia a todos sus amigos quienes esperaban en la sala común. Todos la felicitaban, incluso los trabajadores del lugar y algunos enfermos que estaban por ahí, el nacimiento del primogénito del Avatar era la noticia en todos los reinos de todo el mundo.

El avatar se había hecho un espacio en la camilla de su esposa y descansaba a su lado mientras la agotada presidenta de las industrias futuro sostenía entre sus pálidos brazos un pequeño bebé envuelto en sabanas azules.

-Tiene tus preciosos ojos azules y tu cabello castaño- Susurró Asami mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por la suave mejilla del bebé quien dormía tranquilamente en su pecho.

-Es mi hijo- Respondió el avatar con orgullo mientras acariciaba el brazo de su esposa. –Además, tiene tu piel clara y tu nariz-

-Creo que es el bebé más bonito que he visto- Susurró Bolin con emoción.

-Creo que se parece a las dos- Mako apoyó la noción.

-¿Ya han pensado en cómo van a llamarlo?- Preguntó Pema quien acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo más pequeño que se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Si- Korra respondió con seguridad y Asami la miró confundida.

Ciertamente todas las discusiones por el nombre nunca terminaban en nada.

-Se llamará Hiroshi, como su abuelo… y algún día será tan noble y valiente como este lo fue- La morena susurró con decisión mientras la ingeniera volvía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacía el rostro de su pequeño bebé.

Lágrimas de alegría.

Hiroshi Sato

No estaba nada mal.

* * *

¿Quieren saber que más le depara la vida a nuestras protagonistas? La maternidad puede ser muuuuuuy difícil...

Dejad un comentario, que si funciona y que sí me motivan a continuar. Sin más, les agradezco la oportunidad.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
